


Crazy In Love

by LadySantanico



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Cheating, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Fiction, Multi, Period-Typical Sexism, Physical Abuse, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySantanico/pseuds/LadySantanico
Summary: Born into a world of crime, Rosellina Castellini is forced to marry Lucky Luciano at the young age of eighteen. Lina is terrified with the idea of marrying a man she barely knows, especially with someone like Luciano, a ruthless mobster. But she also knows that even the most cold hearted bastards have a heart, and she has every intention of finding a way into his.[Charlie Luciano/Original Female Character]





	1. Prologue

**(** _NEW YORK CITY, 1919_   **)**

  

      **I** t was morning and the sun was shining magnificently, Rosellina was locked up in the mansion's library, utterly fascinated by Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ , when the door was suddenly open and her mother walked in. Teresa Castellini, née Venetti, was a very beautiful woman, tall and slim, with jet black hair and soft green eyes. Always wearing the finest dresses, hairstyles and jewels, she had her own personal stylists. As a child she remembered wanting to be just like her mother. Unfortunately, things were not always what they seemed to be. She knew that underneath the mask of a perfect mob wife, — as her younger sister Giullia referred to women who were married to rich mobsters —,  her mother hid the marks of the constant beatings and humiliations she suffered from her husband. But that day, Lina could see some sort of uneasiness in her eyes. A terrible feeling struck the her, almost like an omen, warning her that something bad was about to happen.

❝What is it?❞ She asked, uselessly trying to sound calm. ❝Did something happen, _mamma_?❞

❝Nothing happened, my dear.❞ Her mother smiled, a fake smile though, the girl noticed almost immediately. There was something wrong. ❝Your father wants to talk to you.❞

     Her first reaction was to stare at her mother in disbelief, knowing how unlikely that was. Alfonso Castellini was the type of parent who rarely even saw his children, let alone find some time to chat with them. In fact Rosellina and her younger siblings, Giullia and Filippo, often forgot of the man's presence in the mansion. And different from what the girl used to think when she was a child, that was not only due to his extremely busy schedule, or for controlling a great part of the State of New York, when he was not dealing with his business, he was being kept  _occupied_ by one of his many whores, since he spent more time with them than with his own children.

❝Hurry up, Lina.❞ Teresa called again, with her thick italian accent sounding on the words. ❝You musn't keep your father waiting. You know he hates waiting.❞

❝I've I done something bad? Anything that displeased _pappa_?❞ The girl asked as they made way towards her father's office.

     She was a good daughter or at least she tried to be. Always quiet, obedient and submissive, just like her mother. Her youngest sister was the rebel one, counting only 15-years-old, Giullia Castellini caused more trouble than a girl of her age should. Gigi had always been far too wild to be tammed, she used to walk around the house with wearing trousers, with her hair down and boots on, doing whatever she wanted to do. Nothing could daunt her, not even their father. In fact, Lina still remembered the accident almost that had happened only six months ago, when Giullia had decided to drive their father's car and ended up hitting a tree. It had not been anything serious, but Teresa only stopped screaming after the family's personal doctor confirmed that she was okay.

      _How I envy her,_ he thought to herself, standing in front of the door of her father's office, she took a moment to breathe and calm her nerves, and then knocked slowly. Lina slipt inside without waiting for an answer and closed the door behind her. As soon as she stepped on the floor of that office, she felt the strong scent of cigarette, lipstick, and cheap perfume. In that specific moment, she was sure that a prostitute had been in the same room only a few hours earlier. Her father was sitting behind his desk, in black leather armchair, behind him there where shelves filled with an infinity of books that he never let her or anyone read. The lifted his face to stare into her green eyes.

❝Sit down, child.❞

     She sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, silently bitting her lower lip. She had an urge to ask why she was there, but Rosellina also knew she couldn't speak until I was spoken to. Her mother, Teresa, would always scold her and Giullia for it, according to the woman, it was rude and extremely innapropriate. So instead, she kept her mouth shut and waited for him to start the conversation. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew out the smoke.

❝I had a meeting with Arnold Rothstein, yesterday. As you know, Nucky Thompson and his associates are trying to claim our territories. They are getting closer day after day. Him and I, both agreed that we can no longer the threat that Atlantic City represents to the entire State of New York.❞ He spoke, and even confused, she choose not to interrumpt him. ❝We've decided to forget our differences, put our rivalry aside,  and join forces to fight Thompson.❞

 _Forget everything_ , she wondered. They hated each other. For years, her father and Mr. Rothstein fought against one another in a constant struggle for money, for power, for the control of the entire state of New York. The rivalry between them was legendary, many had suffered and died during that war, how could they simply forget about it? She frowned, even more confused than before.

     Everyone knew the story, in the year of 1895, a 15-year-old italian orphan arrived in New York with a mind full of dreams, but not a penny on his pocket. Alfonsp Castellini had tried to make an honest living, in the first few years he worked a mechanic, a carpenter, a plumber and even as a waiter in a restaurant. He tried and failed. When winter came and things got worst, starved and overcome by despair, Alfonso stole scraps of food from the restaurant he worked in. Mr. Phillips, the owner of the establishment, called the police and had the young boy arrested. It was December 31th of 1899, the last day of the millennium was about to end and he was locked up in a rat hole. That night, he made a decision that would forever change his life. The word future was stuck in his mind, what would come next. How could he earn money and raise a status in no time? The answer couldn't be more obvious. In the next day, January 1th of 1900, Alfonso Castellini walked out of the police station with his mind made up, he would create, train and lead the the greatest, the richest and most wanted criminal organization in America. Soon after entering the world of crime, he met Arnold Rothstein. The two of them became more than just business partners, they were as close as brothers. But somewhere, somehow, things went wrong, no one truly knew when or why the clash between them started. Some said that the years went by and Castellini realized he no longer wanted to live Rothstein's shadow and decided to make a name for himself. Others said that it was Arnold who had grown tired of putting up to Alfonzo. No one truly knew.

❝Blood is thicker than water.❞ Alfonso Castellini said and she only nodded, not understanding what he meant by that. ❝No bond is greater than family, to fight and win this war and all the ones to come, we must be united, we must be one, we must be a family. Congratulations child, you're going to get married soon.❞

    Her eyes went wide, her heart beat quickened and her legs began to shake. She moved restlessly on the chair, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in. She tried to speak but the words didn't come out, it was as if they were stuck on her throat, she couldn't talk. In fact she could barely breath, her lungs craved for air. It was not possible, it was not fair, but yet it was her life, her fate. Deep down, her knew that would happen one day, but her didn't expect it would happen so soon, after all she was still so young. There was still some hope in me, some kind of expectation that stupidly made her believe that things could be different. But they couldn't, and she could see that now.

❝But Mr. and Mrs. Rothstein have no children.❞

❝That's why you will be marrying one of his protegés.❞ The older man explained, calmly and coolly. ❝His name is Salvatore Lucania, mostly known as Lucky Luciano.❞

❝So he not even _related_ to Mr. Rothstein.❞ She stated, although she didn't really care about that. But she had to do and say everything sge could to make her father come to his senses and realize how ridiculous that was. ❝You're going to marry me to an associate?!❞

❝As you said before, Arnold has no children, and he is not likely to have any now due to his wife's advanced age.❞ He pause to drink his liquor. ❝If Luciano is smart and ambitious enough, he might rule New York one day, and if he doesn't your first _son_ with him will.❞

❝Son? I am only 17-years-old!❞ She exclaimed. ❝Why are you doing this?❞

❝Do not ask stupid questions, _girl_.❞ Alfonso said in an angry tone. It came out as a warning. ❝If it was up to me, you two would be married immediately, but your mother insisted on you focusing on your studies and finishing school first, and Arnold agreed. You will only wed him after your 18th birthday, in one year.❞

  
    All she could do was nod, for that was her duty as a daughter and a woman, always nod and obey. For a moment she felt an uncontrollable desire to cry, scream and protest, but one of the things the girl had learned from her mother was what was how to cover up my emotions behind a mask. Feelings were a weakness, they could turn the strongest man into a trembling coward, her mother used to say. She walked out of the room without a tear in her face, her head held up and shoulders back. She had the misfortune of being born a woman, she had been faded to become property of a man since the day she entered this world. That was her life, her destiny, there was nothing she could do to change it. In one year, she would be married to Charlie Luciano.

  

* * *

 

 The hours went by and the night came, the sun had set several hours ago, but she hadn't even noticed. She didn't go downstairs to have dinner with the rest of the family, faking a sudden illness. All she wanted was to be alone. She laid in her bed, in silence, starring at the ceiling and wishing she could wake up and find out that it had all been an awful nightmare. The simple thought of Charlie Luciano tormented and terrified her. She didn't know absolutely anything about him. But she knew he was an enemy, and he would certainly see her as an enemy too. Most importantly, she had heard horrible stories about him and she knew his reputation. Their marriage was doomed to fail. As much as she tried, she couldn't imagine myself trapped in loveless union. Lina felt ashamed, disgusted and humiliated for being sold off to a stranger by her own father, like some sort of merchandise or a common street whore. Her whole world was falling apart right before her eyes, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. From everyone in the mansion, the only person who could truly understand her, was her little sister. The door was opened suddenly, and Giullia walked in.

❝Please tell me it's not truth.❞ She heard the younger speak, nearly feeling the anger in her voice.

❝What is it that you want me tell you?❞ Lina asked, even though she had a slight idea of what the girl was talking about.

❝That you are not getting married like everyone is saying.❞ Gigi replied, sitting next to her in the bed.

❝Who told you that?❞ She hadn't expect Giullia to find out about it so quickly. How many more people knew?

     All Rosellina wanted was to protect her, she didn't want her to think that maybe same thing would happen to her soon. She was 15, being only two years younger than her older sister, something between a young girl and a grown woman, but she was a beauty with long brown hair and dark eyes. Lina feared that their father would not be satisfied by selling only her to Mr. Rothstein, he was most likely to offer her sister's hand in marriage too as soon as she was old enough.

❝Mother made me have lunch with her and her stupid friends.❞ She spoke as angry she would always get whenever she mentioned the other mob wivesof the important mobsters of Brooklyn, whom their mother, strangely befriended with. ❝And they could only talk about your wedding, how your future husband is a good match and how lucky you are to be engaged to him. But nobody said his name, not even once. Who is this man anyway?❞

❝His name is Salvatore Lucania.❞

❝Lucky Luciano?!❞ She questioned, but didn't wait for Lina to answer. ❝ But the New York Gang have been our enemies for decades. Arnold Rothstein has been our enemy for decades! ❞

❝That's the thing.❞ The girl clarified, looking down and then up again. ❝ _Pappa_ made peace with Arnold Rothstein, an alliance that will be sealed through my marriage with Luciano.❞

Giullia frowned and then twisted her face in disgust.

❝This can't be happening!❞

 ❝It is happening, Gigi.❞ She said nearly spitting, bitterly. ❝Brooklyn and New York are no longer at war, and our father gave me to them as a peace offering.❞

 ❝I'm sorry, Rosie.❞ Giullia said holding her hand, she was the only one Rosellina allowed to call her that. ❝But you know I'll always be here for you, right? We will get through this.❞

❝I know.❞

     Before she could realize it, the tears were already falling, running down her cheels. Lina knew that when she was with her sister, she didn't have to pretend, she didn't have to hide, she didn't have to lie. Most importantly, she didn't have to feel like a mere spectator of her life, watching people take the decisions for her, tracing her fate, as if she was not even there. She could be herself, she could bare her soul. The mask had finally fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this shitty chapter, I promise next time I'll do better.  
> Well, I hope you liked Rosellina and my other original characters.  
> This story is based in Born Blood Mafia Chronicles by the amazing Cora Reilly.  
> But obviously, my book will be slightly different from hers.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.goodreads.com/series/142672-born-in-blood-mafia-chronicles


	2. The New York Mafia

  **(** _CHICAGO, 1919_ **)**

 

     **W** orking for Mr. Rothstein had never been an easy job, it took pacience, determination and ambition. Lucky Luciano had at least two of those things, but as Meyer always said, pacience was not one of his best qualities. It had never been. When it came to business, booze or broads, he is not the kind of man who just stands there gawking. However Charlie had never before considered disobeying one of his orders, but in that moment, he wanted to tell the older man to go fuck himself. There were limits than even _the_ Arnold Rothstein couldn't cross, treating him like a common errand boy was one of them. He lit the lighter and watched the ink melt and the paper shrink to ashes, he could have kept it after reading it over and over again, but his boss insisted on the destruction of all correspondences to prevent the leakage of any information and as always, Luciano did his will. Charlie poured himself a drink, while trying to calm himself down. In the letter Mr. Rothstein ordering him to close the deal with Johnny Torrio and get back home as soon as he could. _Immediately_ , had been the word the man used, written in a well-kept handwriting. But Lucky decided he could enjoy Mr. Torrio's hospitallity for one more night and get on the road when morning came. An earned reward, after having so much trouble to seal the alliance between New York and Chicago.

     Charlie let out a soft chuckle when he felt her hands sliding into his breeches. Their mouths met fiercely and the girl, whose name he no longer recalled, bit his lower lip before letting it go and lowering the kisses down his chest, leaving mark of red lipstick on his skin. He snuggled between her legs, wrapping them around his waist and pressed her naked body against the bedroom wall. She moaned lowly and kissed his neck, as he tried to reach to group her ass, but she pushed him way quickly when she heard someone clearing the throat behind them.

❝I apologize for the interrumption.❞ — Charlie turned around and saw Meyer Lansky leaning against the wooden door — ❝But I have been waiting for a while now, and I was starting to wonder how long this is going to take.❞

❝I'm sort of busy here, Meyer.❞ — he said, giving him a cocky smirk.

❝If you want I can write back to Mr. Rothstein and tell him you would rather stay here.❞  — Luciano could almost taste the sarcasm in his voice.

❝That won't be necessary.❞ — he replied in the same tone — ❝But if you could stay outside and watch the door, I would appreciate it.❞

 ❝You're joking right?❞ — Meyer asked angrily, raising an eyebrow — ❝This is serious, Charlie. We have to get to New York by noon.❞

❝Come on, Meyer, it's just five fucking minutes!❞

❝You had enough fun for tonight. We're leaving, now!❞

      He stared at his partner for a few moments, before letting out a frustrated growl, he put his trousers back on, buttoned his shirt and picked up his jacket. Charlie looked around, carefully examining the place. It looked like a hurricane had just passed by, the scent of alcohol, cigar and sex was impregnated in the room, empty bottles and pieces of clothing on the floor, and torn-up female undergarments on the bed. 

❝You really have to go, baby?❞ — the brunette asked in a husky tone, still lying naked on the bed, Charles did not even bother to turn to look at her — ❝Stay a little longer.❞

❝Believe me doll, I'd love to fuck you all night.❞ — he said in a hoarse voice, without any modesty — ❝But I have to deal with my business, I have to go.❞

❝You could take me with you.❞ — she said and he let out a short laugh — ❝I've never been to New York.❞

❝That wouldn't be a good idea, Mr. Rothstein was very displeased last time I went home with a bitch.❞

❝What Charlie means, is that you probably wouldn't like it, Betsy.❞ — Meyer spoke in a gentle tone, as if he was in a decent establishment talking to a respectable lady, and not in a brothel talking to a whore  — ❝The people there can be cruel to women like you.❞

     Luciano and Lansky where completely different from each other. You could easily tell from Charlie's srumpled clothes and unshaved beard, and Meyer's custom-made suit and his serious appearance. Rothstein had put them together in hopes that his italian protegé would learn more from his partner. But hadn't helped much, in fact, it was Charlie who ended up having a terrible influence over Meyer.

❝Thank you for the night, you're real good.❞ — Lucky said opening his wallet — ❝Well, Betty...❞

❝Actually, it's Betsy.❞

❝What's the difference? ❞ — He asked, handing her a few dollar bills — ❝I hope you'll be here next time I come to Chicago.❞

 

* * *

 

 ❝Good luck, you're going to need it.❞ — Benjamin Siegel said, with a twisted smile on his face, and Charlie took a deep breath, to repress the urge of punching him in the face. 

     In the meantime Lucky simply ignored him, opened the door and entered the office. He hated being treated like that, he didn't like to be controlled, to be told what to do. But Mr. Rothstein was the only person who could command him, and the man fucking loved it. When Charlie walked in, he was sitting behind his desk, drinking his tea with a calm expression in his face, without betraying any emotions. He had expected the man to be furious. Charlie would never admit it, but the wicked and vengeful look in Arnold's eyes scared him.

❝Benny said you wanted to see me.❞ — he said, sitting on the chair nearby.

Arnold's smile grew wider and he prepared himself for the worst.

❝I found you a wife, Charlie.❞

     Luciano raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised. He knew that Mr. Rothstein had been negociating terms of alliance with Alfonso Castellini, and the older man had even mentioned a possible marriage between one of his protegés and Alfonso's eldest daughter or one of the daughters of his men. But Charlie never thought he would go through with it or that the two of them would solve their differences so easily. 

❝ A wife?❞ — he asked calmly, as if he was not even interested in knowing anything about it.

❝Precisely, I've met her, she is the most beautiful girl Brooklyn has to offer, polite, intelligent, educated, and quite lovely.❞ — Arnold's description was not convince him, he knew there was something about that girl that the man wasn't telling him — ❝You may have heard of her. She is Rosellina Castellini, Alfonzo's eldest daughter, she just turned 17.❞

❝Did you say 17? 17-years-old?❞ — he asked, not even trying to hide his shock — ❝I'm not marrying child!❞

❝Yes you are, Charlie. You will be marrying her in a year.❞ — Arnold's calmness only increased Lucky's rage — ❝And I am not opened to further discussions.❞

     Lucky left the room without even waiting to be excused. He found Benny propped up on the hallway wall, with Meyer standing next to him, smoking a cigar. He felt angry, confused, and dizzy, his throat was dry, nearly begging for some whiskey. Charlie needed something strong enough to make him forget about what had just happened. He headed to the bar and poured himself a drink.

❝So, how did it go? — Meyer asked walking up to him.

❝He wants me to marry a child! A fucking child!❞ 

❝What are you talking about?❞ — Bugsy asked — ❝AR said he was gonna marry you to the most beautiful woman in Brooklyn.❞

❝Well, apparently they lack beautiful women in Brooklyn, since I'm going to marry a 17-year-old girl, Rosellina Castellini.❞

❝What the hell were they thinking?❞ — he shook his head — ❝What did the girl do to deserve this?❞

❝Shut up, Ben!❞

❝You're really going to marry her?❞ — Meyer asked — ❝I mean, I'm no saint, but dragging a little girl into this world is just too much.❞

❝AR says there's no turning back, I have no choice.❞

❝And the girl? What does she think of it?❞

❝You really think they asked her, Meyer?❞ — his partner didn't answer his question.

❝And you? — Siegel asked from across the room.

❝What about me, Ben?❞

❝Well, she is certainly not as experient as Gillian Darmody or the others.❞ — the youngest boy stated — ❝But Mr. Rothstein says she is attractive, and she's not that young. I bet you can't wait to fuck her, can you?❞

❝Jesus, Ben!❞ — Lucky exclaimed  — ❝The girl might not be so young, but she's still a kid compared to me, and I'm not a pedophile.❞

❝Now your talking like a real philanthropist.❞

❝Fuck you, Meyer!❞

     Both his partners laughed and Charlie couldn't help but to smile at that, only those two sons of bitches could make him feel better.

 

* * *

 

     Shortly after they arrived, a woman sat at one of the tables with two young girls. The waiter walked up to them, with an impeccably fake smile on his face. Their orders, were served quickly, after all the wife and daughters of Alfonso Castellini were important and renowned costumers. Charlie hadn't liked Meyer's proposition at first, he thought it was a terrible fucking plan, and AR would be furious if he found out they were in territory of the enemy, following his bride through the streets of Brooklyn. But at least that time, it wasn't not his fault, he had been talked into by Meyer and Benny, since the first one happened to know the fancy restaurant in which Mrs. Castellini had the habit of having lunch with her daughters and other ladies of the high society of the city. However, Charlie couldn't deny that the idea of seing her up close had aroused his curiosity. And now that she was sitting only a few tables him, he didn't know what to think of her. He studied her face carefully. Fuck, he had to admit that Rothstein was right, she was truly an angel, like a vision from heaven. Her brown hair was bright in the sunlight, her skin seemed soft to the touch, and her eyes were two emeralds. Although she still had the delicate features of a little girl, her beauty was impressive and it promised that she would certainly be a dazzling woman in the future.

❝Are we going to stay here all day.❞ — Benjamin asked, sitting beside him — ❝You've seen her already, you know you're not gonna fuck an ugly woman for the rest of your life, can we go now?❞

❝You need to learn how to be patient, Bugsy.❞ — Meyer spoke, sipping his coffee.

❝I'm bored.❞ — Ben stated, before sighing loudly — ❝You're sure it's them?❞

❝Of course I'm sure. You think I'm stupid?❞ — Meyer asked, with a tone of irritation in his voice

❝Giullia is the youngest daughter, right?❞ — Benny Siegel ignored his question — ❝She's pretty.❞

❝Stay away from her, idiot.❞ — Meyer advised — ❝If Castellini or AR find out that you've been only looking at her, there will be serious trouble. She must be the type of girl who dreams of a charming prince, educated, gentle, well-dressed, perfumed...❞

❝Am I stinking by the way?!❞ — he asked, offended by the insult.

❝Now that you ask, I really think you should bathe more often.❞ — Lansky laughed — ❝But the point is, I'm sure she wouldn't even look your way.❞

❝Well I say that of I wanted the girl, I would get her in my bed in the blink of an eye.❞ — Ben said — ❝You wanna bet?❞

     In the meantime, Charlie remained silent, with his eyes still on his woman, his Rosellina. Thinking of her in that way was more satisfying that he ever thought it would be. He couldn't tell how much time he had spent staring at the girl, but he knew that in that moment, if anyone had asked him, he probably wouldn't be able to remember his own name or anything at all. Lucky Luciano was blinded by her beauty. He didn't know what was happening, but the moment he laid eyes on her, something changed. He felt a strange desire of possessing her, growing inside his chest. Soon she would be his.

 ❝Come on, boys.❞ — he said, standing up —  ❝Let's get to the bar, drinks on me.❞

 


	3. Sweet Rose

**(** _NEW YORK CITY, 1919_ **)**

 

       **T** heir trip had been long, exhausting and utterly unnecessary. Honestly, Lina would have preferred to do what she had been doing for the weeks. Since her father had announced her engagement with Charlie Luciano to the entire city of Brooklyn, her activities had been reduced to spending her days either in the library, plunged into an imaginary world or locked up in her room, crying. However, both her mother and Carolyn Rothstein had both insisted upon it, saying that the girl needed to be measured for her wedding gown, begin the preparations for her trousseau and plus, as Mrs. Rothstein said, a little shopping would certainly make her feel better. Rosellina had thought that spending a few hours outside mansion and breathing some fresh air would be good for her. The people were starting to make comments about her the dark circles around her eyes, the ghostly pallor of her skin and how miserable she looked. She didn't look as happy her father was telling everyone she was. But when Lina's took Teresa's advice, she had not imagined the woman would make her travel all the way down to Jersey just to buy some clothes. Nevertheless, she had to admit that Atlantic City, besides being her mother's home town, was a lovely place, still as lovely as the last time she had been there, when she was only eleven years old.

     They crossed the boardwalk, walking calmly towards _La Belle Femme_ , one of the most luxurious dress shops in the city. It was an establishment owned by an old friend of her mother's, Madame Jeunet, whom Lina remembered reffering as Aunt Isabelle, and she had been choosen to design the girl's wedding gown. Nearly six years had passed since she had last laid eyes on the woman. Alfonso did not enjoy his wife's constant visits. In fact the man had only allowed them to leave the house with an escort, Mr. Castellini's most trusted men were only a few steps behind them, always watching them closely. The largue doors led them into the store, and a young woman, — probably the owner's assistant —, approached them.

❝Good morning, Miss Castellini.❞ — the woman spoke with a strong irish accent, and Rosellina's fake smile vanished for a moment, remembering that within a year, everyone would be reffering to her as Mrs. Lucania — ❝Madame Jeunet is expecting you, this way please.❞

     Giullia held her hand and squeezed her fingers softly, giving her an encouraging smile and Lina forced herself to look less sorrowful, putting on her _happy bride_ mask. Even knowing that her sister hated being there, the girl was very grateful to have Gigi beside her. It was comforting to be with someone she could trust completely and that was always there for her. 

❝Teresa, _plus cher¹_!❞ — Madame Jeunet's melodic voice echoed throught the shop as she hugged their mother.

❝There she comes again.❞ — Giullia whispered lowly under her breath as the french women walked towards them, and Rosellina forced herself not to laugh.

❝Lina, you have grown into such a beautiful woman.❞ — Isabelle smiled kindly at her — ❝And soon to be married to a fine gentleman, I've heard.❞

❝Yes, they will be married in a few months.❞ — Teresa said proudfully.

❝Well if that's the case, we must begin the preparations for her trousseau immediately, there is no time to waste.❞ — Madame Jeunet gestured for the assistant to get closer — ❝This is Marguerite, she will assist you and tend to your needs.❞

    The brown haired woman lead the two sisters to the dressing room as Teresa and Mrs. Rothstein talked to Isabelle, the sound of their laughter could be heard all over the place. Lina began to unbutton her dress as Giullia sat down an expensive white couch. The flapper-styled gowns were all gorgeous, richly made with the finest tissues, silk, damask and brocade, embroidered with jewels and lace. She let the dress slip down her legs and fall on floor, she stood in front of the mirror, wearing only her underwear. Rosellina tried the first gown and was surprised by how good it look on her, she no longer a child and she could see that now. The raveshing red gown seemed to have been specially made for her, somehow, it highlighted her curves and matched her skin tone.

❝You think this will please your future husband, miss?❞ — the assistant asked softly.

❝Luciano likes his women dressed in something more revealing, most likely naked.❞ — Giullia spoke and her older sister have her a unpleased look, wishing she could learn how to control her temper. Luckily, the shopgirl did not seem shocked with her very inappropriate comment, she simply smiled.

     Actually, Gigi was most likely to know her betrothed better than she did, after all she had never even seen Charlie, let alone talked to him. Lina did not know him neither personally, nor by appearance. She had heard rumors about his uncontrollable temper and his taste for cheap prostitutes and even married women. As for his looks, well, she hadn't heard anything about that subject. But she had a slight idea, in her mind, she pictured as a man on his late thirties, fat, bald and not very tall, the type of person who did nothing but drink all day long. She would be finding out soon, since her father had invited Mr. Rothstein and his men to dine in the mansion in two days. It was only a formality, but Alfonso himself had insisted upon a formal meeting between the bride and the groom before the wedding could occur.

❝What my sister means to say, is that this one is perfect.❞ — Lina smiled politely at the woman — ❝Thank you, miss...❞

❝I'm Margaret Schroeder, ma'am.❞ — there was kindness in her brown eyes, Rosellina noticed.

 And that was probably more than she would ever get from Charlie Luciano.

 

* * *

 

     Filippo jumped on her bed, sending her up and down along with the mattress. However, Rosellina had no desire to scold him and sent him away from her room like she always did whenever he started misbehaving. Lately it seemed like she would never have the desire to do anything at all. She no longer cared about what people said or thought about her, it was all meaningless. Nothing mattered, it was like the world had stopped making sense.

❝Come on, Lina.❞ — Lippi spoke — ❝Play with me!❞

❝I'm sorry Lippi, I'm not feeling well today.❞ — she lied to him.

❝Is it because of Luciano?❞ — the boy asked suddely — ❝Gigi says you're sad because _pappa_ sold you to New York.❞

      Lina sighed, without knowing what to say to him. Giullia had to stop telling him those things, he was a just a sweet kind boy, far too young to understand any of that.

❝Lippi.❞ — Gigi called, standing in front of the opened wooden door— ❝ _Mamma_ wants to see you down stairs. She received another complaint letter from your teacher, and whatever is in it, she doesn't look very pleased about it.❞

❝But I...❞ — he made attempt to justify his actions, but the other girl interrupts him.

❝Save it. ❞ — Gigi rolled her eyes — ❝Now go, before _mamma_ gets even angrier.❞

     The tone in her voice indicated that she wasn't opened to any discussions. Grunting, Filippo left the room in heavy, angry steps, slamming loudly the the door behind him. Giullia's brown hair fluttered as she turned to Lina.

❝Don't be like that.❞ — she said, sitting on the bed beside her — ❝You'll be fine, everything will be fine.❞

     Lina had lost count of the many times she had cried herself to sleep in the last weeks. Her eyes were still red and swollen from the previous night's crying session. She wanted to show strenght and indifference to the world, but in the end of the day, her emotions would always betray her. The girl had believed that with time, she would get used to that marriage, to her new life, to her fate, but she couldn't do it. And Giullia was the only person in that entire family, who at least tried to comfort her. Even her own mother did not offer any sort of support. But, truth be told, she was already expecting that. Teresa had been busy with the preparations for the dinner the Castellini Family would host in their house later that night. The woman commanded a group of 150 employees, like Alfonso himself commanded his henchmen.

     Her father seemed happier that ever, and in the meantime, Rosellina's hatred for him grew whenever he mentioned the upcoming wedding — which he did constantly. She made sure he wouldn't notice the obvious marks of her misery, covering them with makeup. Otherwise she was certain he would be furious at her for her weakness. The last thing she wanted was to feel his anger. Earlier that morning, he had yelled at the maids for breaking a bottle of the most expensive italian wine he had in his wine cellar. And then he had beated his wife for no justifiable reason, before leaving the house. Probably to meet with one of his whores. Not that Lina minded, she'd rather have him away from her mother and her siblings. However, after watching the scene, she had wondered if Charlie Luciano would be a husband as cruel and unfaithful as her father. 

     As much as it hurt, she knew the answer, yes he would. In their world, women were objects, properties to be owned and used as their husbands wished. Charlie was a mobster, as well as her father, they couldn't be very different. Luciano was as much of a mobster as Alfonzo was, so her marriage was very likely to be as miserable as her mother's marriage. Lina didn't know how she would manage to stand being married to him, if the simple thought of dining with him, terrified her.

❝It will only be for a few hours.❞ — Gigi spoke softly, trying, unsucessfully, to make her feel better — ❝And then you won't have to see him until your wedding day.❞

❝Soon those hours will become days, then months and then years.❞— Rosellina replied in a rather bitter way — ❝And I'll have to stand him until the last day of my life.❞

❝Not if he dies first.❞ — Giullia's comment sent shivers down her spine.

❝You shouldn't say these things.❞ — the older sister advised — ❝Not even here, not even with me, it's dangerous. The walls have ears.❞

     Gigi's pressed her lips together in an unpleasent pouth, knowing that Lina was right. She'd always had the habit of speaking without thinking in the consequences of her words first, if the wrong person heard her, it could mean war. That was the price of being born in a world of blood and crime, they weren't free, they weren't safe, not even in her own home. Traitors were everywhere.

❝I'm sorry, Rosie.❞ — Giullia said in an apologetic tone — ❝But  I just can't get over the fact that _pappa_ sold you like a horse to be ridden whenever Luciano wants.❞

     That made her blush instantly, but Lina didn't have time to reply. She heard the door being pushed open and turned to see Filippo standing right behind her. The girl sighs, it was obvious that the boy had heard them, and that only made her cheeks blush even harder, as if it was possible.

 ❝So it's true.❞ — the boy stated —❝ _Pappa_ sold you to Luciano.❞

❝He didn't sell me.❞ — Lina corrected her brother — ❝He just gave him my hand in marriage.❞

❝It's basically the same.❞ — Gigi cut in.

     Filippo walked to her, slipped his hands around her waist and pressed his face against her stomach, embracing her in a warm hug.

❝I don't want you to go.❞ — he whipered in a low and sad tone — ❝Please don't go.❞

 _I wish I could stay_ , she thought to helself, but said nothing. She wanted to tell him she would stay with them forever, that she would never leave, but she couldn't lie to him.

❝Don't worry, Lippi, I'm not leaving this house anytime soon.❞

     The boy smiled at her, his tiny hands falling from her waist, the sadness desapering from his little face. That made Rosellina think of how much she would miss his sweet innocent smile.

 ❝Come catch me Lina.❞ — he left the room running, in the process, he knocked Giullia out of the bed, who fell on her butt on the floor. She growled, with the brown locks falling down on her face.

      The youngest girl stood and ran after him. Lina let out a groan of frustration, thinking that heir mother would certainly not be pleased, and balancing herself over the high heeled shoes Teresa had forced her to wear and followed them both. She decended the stairs as fast as she could, but Lippi was still ahead, he was too fast. And so was Giullia, who defied Mrs. Castellini by refusing to wear heels, putting on slippers instead. The boy entered the corridor that led to the west side of the mansion, and she felt and urge to tell him to stop, Alfonso had probably already arrived, and his office was in that part of the house. They would all be in serious trouble if they were caught, their father insisted in his saying that Filippo was his heir, therefore he should act like it, he should act like a man.

     As the eldest daughter, her brother and sister were under her responsability, but how could Lina make a boy act like a man? But either way, she had to try to talk some sense into him or he would be punished for it later, so she prayed that he would listen to her for at least once in his life. As soon as the door Alfonso's office went through her peripheral vision, she saw four men standing leaving the room. Her heart beat quickened, she forced her feet to stop moving and parted her lips to gasp for air. Gigi still managed to skid and stop, but Lippi was not so lucky. Her baby brother collided with one of them, most people would have been in the very least unbalanced with the amount of shock caused by the speed, but the man didn't even move.

     She held her breath, Giullia swallowed hard, standing beside her. Lina kept her gaze on her future husband. It was him, if had to be him. He held Lippi with his hands, preventing him to fall, helping him stabilize. That made her wonder how many people he had killed with those same hands which he was holding her brother with.

❝Filippo.❞ — she called him, terror filling her voice — ❝Come over here.❞

     Rosellina soon pulled herself together, trying to hide her terror. They all turned their attencions towards her, including Charlie. His brown eyes examined her from head to toe, lingering on the neckline of her pink gown. His hands fell from Lippi's shoulders, and the boy walked up to his sisters. Despite the truce between Brooklyn and New York, the alliance would be sealed with the wedding, until then, they were still enemies. 

❝So you're Luciano.❞ — Gigi stated, looking at him in the same way he had looked at her sister.

     Lippi wrinkled his nose in a sign of displeasure, then he growled angrily and stepped foward.

❝Leave Lina alone! You can't have her.❞ — he threatened.

      The man standing next to Charlie slipped his left hand inside his jacket, the outline of his gun was visible in the tissue. He was probably one of her fiancée's bodyguard, although the girl failed to understand why he needed one.

❝No, Fiore.❞ — he said simply — ❝It's all rights.❞

     Rosellina shivered at the deep sound of his voice. Pushing her brother behind her, she approached Steve, thinking carefully about her next move. The engagement was a deal, an alliance that could be easily broken if Charlie did not like her, and start the war all over again. She had to make him like her, or else Alfonzo would be furious. Unfortunately, her siblings weren't making things easier.

 ❝Lippi.❞ — she said softly — ❝These men are our guests in this house, and this is not how we treat.❞

❝He's not a guest.❞ — Filippo talked back, staring angrily at Charlie — ❝He wants to take you away, Lina.❞

❝Well this is what a call a reception.❞ — one of the men standing next to Charlie Luciano joked. Lina found herself slightly shocked after realizing how young he looked, probably not much older than herself.

❝Benny, please don't start.❞ — another one advised, he was not very tall and that made him look more friendly, and less intimidating than the others.

❝The Castellinis ain't known for their hospitality.❞ — Charlie added, coldly.

     Filippo hadn't calmed down, and comment only increased his anger. He ran quickly to her fiancée and kicked him hard in the shin, the beak of his shoe shocking against the bone. Even though he was strong, Lina was sure Charlie had felt that. He frowned, trying not to lose his patience, but it was the girl who lost it. She pushed the boy behind her again, Lippi gripped the hem of her skirt firmly, his little fingers fightening around the fabric.

❝This is very good.❞ — the man, Benny as they called him, laughed loudly, amused by the situation — ❝I'm glad AR asked me to come.❞

❝You mean he _told_ you to come.❞ — Charlie corrected him, without taking his eyes from Lina.

     But she didn't dare stare back, he was nothing she expected him to be, he wasn't fat or bald. In fact he was somewhat handsome, or at least he had a certain charm. However, Rosellina knew that cruelty would often hide behind a pretty face, she skipped a heartbeat at the simple thought of so. His analyzing and calculating look on her body made her shiver slightly. Charlie made her look like a little girl, even tough he was only a few years older than her.

❝I apologize.❞ — she gathered all the strength she had in herself to make her voice sound calm — ❝My brother didn't mean to be disrespectful.❞

❝Lippi shouldn't be forced to apologize to them. ❞ — Gigi spoke, and even after earning a piercing gaze from her sister, she continued — ❝This is _our_ house, it not our fault that they're standing on _our_ hallway.❞

❝Giullia!❞ — Lina's voice echoed through the hall — ❝Take Lippi upstairs, now.❞

     She grabbed Filippo's hand and dragged him with her. That made the girl think that her first meeting with her future husband couldn't have been worse. Turning back to Charlie and men, she looked at them. The others were smiling, but the man kept his face as still as stone, not showing any emotions. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, when she realized she was alone with the four of them, so she decided to be as polite as possible, not to anger her fiancée.

❝I apologize for the scene again, they were just ...❞ — she struggled to find a word that wouldn't sound rude.

❝Protecting you.❞ — he added and Lina nodded — ❝ These are my partners, Meyer Lansky, Benny Siegel and my bodyguard Fiore Borghini.❞

     They two first smiled at her, and politely, she  returned the kind gesture. She was relieved that none of them had dared approach her. _Given the presentations, it's time to go_ , she thinks to herself.

❝I must go now, I'm sorry again.❞ — Lina took one last look at Charlie before leaving.

     She turned around and walked away like a true lady, even her mother would have been proud of her. From behind, Charlie still stood there, staring at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plus cher¹ — dearest


	4. Flowers & Beasts

**(** _NEW YORK CITY, 1919_ **)**

 

      **L** ater that night, Rosellina stood in front of the mirror, watching the reflection of her mother fixing her gown for the millionth time, it was not the one she had chosen for the occasion in Atlantic City. And of course it had been Alfonzo's idea. If it was up to her, she'd wear something a bit more decent, or at least less revealing. No matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't feel comfortable in that gown, she hated it, she hated the fact that it looked perfect on her. To make things worst her breasts filled totally the neckline. and the tissue molded around the curves of her body. Lina felt strange just by looking at herself in the mirror.

❝I can't wear this, _mamma_.❞ — the girl whispered, with her cheeks flushed red — ❝It makes me look like a whore.❞

❝Don't be ridiculous, _cara mia¹._ ❞ — Teresa replied, faking a smile — ❝Whores can't pay for a dress as expensive as this one.❞

     The woman wore a simple, but elegant dark blue gown, it was a little above the knees, but the stockings looked respectable. That made Lina wish she could wear something like it, but she couldn't. It had been hed father's orders and as always, she would obey him.

❝You look like a grown woman, a very beautiful one.❞ — her mother spoke again, proudfully — ❝I'm sure your fiancé will be quite pleased.❞

     Lina doubted that very much, Charlie had been with many attractive and experienced women, and she was just a little girl, counting only seventeen years old. Truth be told, the dress seemed more like Alfonzo's obvious and desperate attempt to make her more desirable for her future husband. The thought of so made her blush and lower her eyes.

❝Keep your head up.❞ — her mother stroked her brown hair that fell loose above her shoulders — ❝Arnold Rothstein called you the greatest beauty of Brooklyn, you must do justice to that. You have to show them that you are the most beautiful woman of the entire state of New York, after all Charlie knows almost _all_ of them.❞

❝ _Mamma_ , please.❞ — her tone was pleading.

❝You have too do it.❞ — Teresa replied sadly — ❝Don't worry, it will only be for a few hours. Your father will introduce you to Charlie and and then we'll all head to the dining room.❞

     She'd already told the girl the same thing a dozen times. For a moment Lina felt an urge take her mother's hand and ask for the woman to go with her, but she had to do it alone. When she stood in front of the living room, the girl felt as if her heart could stop at any moment. To make the process harder than it was, Giullia wasn't there. That was the room her father used for his meeting with his associates and other members of the mafia, women weren't allowed in there. Alfonzo had only made an expection for his daughter, because he wanted to parade her around. Standing in front of the dark wooden door, for a moment, she seriously considered to fleeing from there. The room was filled with the most powerful and dangerous men in the state, and she was to stand there among them. A lonely little lamb surrounded by wild wolves. Lina shooked her head, she couldn't act like that, she couldn't behave like a child, she couldn't show them fear. She opened the door and slipped inside, without the courage to face anyone, after sighing heavily, she raised her head, — as her mother had instructed her —, and confronted them all. The laughter ceased immediately, nervousness took hold of her. Her father was looking at her with the most satisfied expression she had ever seen in his face , but it was Charlie's stare upon her body that truly scared Lina. She swallowed hard, the girl was not used to receiving that much attention. She scanned the faces around.

     Besides Charlie and his entourage, there was Mr. Rothstein, and every male member of her family. Even her mother's favorite nephew, her cousin Dante Venetti, — to whom Lina held no particular sympathy. Danny, as they called him, was the most selfish, vicious and cruel person she knew. For some reason, her father had considered him as a husband for her, before he choose Charlie. Dante had been the first one to congradulate her when Alfonzo announced the engagement, pressing a kiss in her cheek and smiling at her wickedly and if he silently said that she deserved to be married to a man as brute and bloodthirsty as Charlie Luciano. As a child, she'd always be forced to play with him because no one else would, and everytime Rose did it, she would go back home with a bruise or a bleeding cut. But now that they were no longer children, she could notice that Dante looked at her diffently. Like a man looked at a woman, that sent shivers down her spine.

     Lippi was also there, who was wearing a black suit like all the others. His sister could see that he wanted to go to me and give her some comfort, but they both knew their father wouldn't let him. Alfonzo Castellini turned to her and put his hand on her back, taking her to the center of the place, making her go through the shame of being exposed in front of all of them.

❝This is my daughter, Rosellina.❞ — Alfonzo introduced her to them, his chest swollen with pride.

     Her own father introduced her to her fiancé as a salesman presented his best merchandise to a customer. Lina knew that in their world, a marriage was an alliance taken very seriously, and there were no way out of it for her. She reminded herself that a mobster's wife was not quite different from a prostitute. Their main function was to warm the bed of a man at night, the only difference being the fact that wives were forced the bear them heirs and they didn't get payed for their services. Charlie continued to stare at Lina as if it was the first time he saw her. Thank God, apparently he hadn't mentioned their disastrous encounter earlier that day.

❝Well, I did not exaggerate, did I?❞ — her father asked, after a moment of silence.

     That only increased her shame, the way Dante eyed her was disgusting and repulsive. With only eighteen and he had been introduced to the business recently, and that only made him worst than he already was. Impossible to get along with.

❝No, you didn't exaggerate.❞ — Charlie replied in a monotomus tone, but it seemed to be enough to please her father.

     Soon after, Lina felt a small hand tightening firmly around hers, she looked down and saw Lippi beside her, his face twisted in a bored expression. No one had noticed that, only her fiancé who watched her silently. Their eyes met for a second, before he turned away. She found herself intimidated by his deep dark eyes. His gaze was cold and calculating expression was uninterested, that ridiculous dress hadn't been enough to arouse him. A strange feeling of disappointment took over her, but she quickly swept it away, thinking that she should be grateful for it. That only proved that he saw her a little girl, and not was a grown woman.

❝Maybe we should leave them alone for a few minutes.❞ — Arnold Rothstein said.

      Rosellina looked at the man, barely taking time to hide her shock and fear. Lucky certainly noticed, but he didn't seem to care. He knew she feared being alone with him.

❝Right, let's give them some privacy❞ — her father agreed.

     Mr. Rothstein gave Charlie a suggestive look, before heading out. Lina didn't understand what that meant, and she felt it was better so. All men left the room, leaving only her, Charlie and Lippi.

❝Filippo!❞ — their father's sharp voice echoed through the place — ❝Get out of there, now!❞

     The boy looked at his sister and reluctantly released her hand and left, but not before casting her fiancé a look too hateful for a child of his young age. The heavy door closed behind them, the two of them were completely alone for the first time. God, Lina had to control herself, her heart beated so fast that she feared he would hear it. The man looked outside the window, ignoring her presence in the room.

 ❝Did youse choose to wear this dress?❞ — she jumped slightly at the sudden sound of his voice, it was deep, dangerous and somewhat very enticing to her ears.

❝My father choose it.❞ — Charlie's jaw tensed at her answer to his question, and he took a deep breath.

      She couldn't tell what he was thinking, and that made her more fearful. He put his hand inside his coat and took out a small black velvet box. That was the moment many women dreamed of their entire lives, but she felt nothing when Charlie opened the box and took out an engagement ring. Lina couldn't avoid frowning, the stone in the center was not the traditional diamond, but an emerald that matched the color of her eyes. She wondered if he had choosed it himself. The embarrassment between them melted in the moment he reached out for her hand, and she realized it was the first time they touched. His fingers bushed her skin in a gentle way, so delicately that Lina suspected he was afraid the little girl would break if he was too rough on her. Charlie slipped the ring on her right finger. The emerald contrasted with her sun-kissed skin, it was beautiful yes, but it was nothing more than a proof of her fiancé's hold over her.

❝Thank you.❞ — she whispered, looking directly into his eyes.

     Charlie's face remainded impassive but she couldn't say the same for his eyes. They glowed in fury, that made her legs tremble with fear. Was it her fault? Had she said something that made him angry? Was the alliance to be broken? If that was the case, he wouldn't have put the ring on her finger. Luciano offered her his arm, and Rosellina accepted it politely. Together, they left the room and headed towards the dining room, where everyone waited for them.

     She separated from him and walked quickly to Teresa and Giullia. Her sister stared at the wedding ring with an annoyed look in her eyes. Her expression was twisted in disgust, and it seemed that she was about to drop an inconvinient comment about it in front of all the guests, but luckily, she managed to control herself.

 ❝It's done.❞ — Gigi says bitterly, but in a low tone — ❝Now there's no going back.❞

     Lina was about to reply when the employees served their dishes. Gigi picked up her fork and started eating. The girl intended to say something, but what could she possible say to her? Giullia had spoke the truth. She was now officially engaged to Charlie Luciano, and in one year, she would be married to him. The countdown had begun.

 

* * *

 

     After dinner, the men went into the lounge to drink, smoke, and talk business, while the women retired to the their rooms. If she could, Lina would have ran to her room the minute they finished eating dessert, but her father's look made it clear that if she did that, she would have to pay for it later. She was the bride, the center of all the attention, therefore she had the obligation of keeping her fiancé and his friends company. During dinner, while pretending to be interested in a conversation with Dante's young wife Vanessa, Rosellina was struck with the strange feeling of being observed by someone. She turned discreetly and saw Charlie with his dark eyes on her, like a predator marking his prey. Although she was desperately afraid of it, she coulen't help but to noticed that his gaze was filled with malice, he looked at her in the same way Dante did, the way older men eyes looked at women. Expect there was something else glowing in his eyes, anger and hatred. The second emotion seemed to increase as he looked away from her and turned to Alfonzo. After this, he got caught up in a conversation with Al Capone, one of his business partners, a mobster from Chicago. Lina sighed quietly, she had just discovered that her future husband hated her father and would consequently, he hated her as well. Now she was sure that her marriage would be a living hell, _Pappa couldn't have chosen a better suitor_ , she thought to herself. She felt exhausted, all she wanted was her soft bed and warm covers, although Lina doubted she would sleep much that. Luciano's hateful eyes and the thought of what he could do to her were sure to haunt the girl for the rest of the evening. 

     She crossed the hallway and climbed the stairs, opened the door of her room and hurried inside, taking off the gold bracelet and the pearl earrings. She honestly didn't understand why her mother had made wear all that jewelry, the dress and the ring would have been enough for her. Lina lowered her gaze to the engagement ring on her finger, her parents would have a temper tantrum if they found out she had a shower while wearing it, but the girl didn't really care. She got rid of her golden heels and removed her clothes, before slipping under the falling water and trying to relax. It didn't work her muscles were tense, her mind was agitated. She was still trying to digest everything that had happened in that damned dinner. Her fiancé had stared at her the whole night, but when time came to say goodbye and leave, Charlie had barely looked at her. That made her more confused than ever. Lina put on her nightgown and laid in bed, in hopes of having a peaceful night of sleep. However, the moment she placed her head on the pillow, reality struck her once more,the fact that she was to marry a criminal and a bloodthirsty murderer, the loss of freedom, her own mother's submission to all of that, the pressure of the marriage. She put her hands on her forehead and took a deep breath trying to calm down. She felt so disposable, a pawn in her father's games, but she would not weep over it, she would not be week. She forbade herself from crying. Lina rolled over in bed once again, she'd been laying there for a while already, by her accounts, almost 40 minutes. Which meant it was past midnight, but she still couldn't sleep, fearing how much her life would change once she married him. The girl sighed heavily, thinking it would be a long sleepless night. She threw on her robe and tiptoed her way out of the room, the house was silent, but not dark. During times of war with their enemies, there had been several attempts of attack at the Castellini Mansion. Her father thought it good to keep the lights on at even at night, that way they would be able to get to the secret passages that led outside the house.

     She decended the stairs and for an unknown reason, she took the hallway that led to the lounge, where their guests from New York where still reunited. When she turned the corridor, Lina came across an a very intriguing, — if not hilarious —, scene. Giullia was kneeling in front of the large wooden door, staring into the lounge through the lock. The youngest girl wore nothing but her light blue nightgown and her brown hair fell loose on her shoulders. Gigi turned suddenly when she noticed someone standing a few feet for her, luckily it had been a silent movement. The expression on he face softened once she saw her older sister looking back at her.

❝Who's still in there?❞ — she questioned in a low tone, worried they would hear them.

❝Most of the guests are gone.❞ — Giullia whispered back moving away from the lock and allowing Lina to look inside — ❝And  _Pappa_ is in his study talking business with Mr. Rothstein, which leaves only Lucky and his entourage.❞

     She had a perfect view of the men in the room. There were several armchairs around the fireplace. Charlie was leaning against the marble edge of it, standing, with a glass of whiskey in hand. His partners Benny sat with a predatory smile on his face, Meyer and the guard, Fiore, were also sitting beside him. She noticed her sister was right, Alfonzo and Arnold were absent.

❝It could be worse, you know.❞ — Benjamin Siegel adressed Charlie — ❝She could be ugly, but man, your little fiancé is gorgeous. That face, that, hair, that body, and specially, those eyes...❞ — he let out a whistle.

❝She's barely more than a child.❞ — Charlie replies simply.

 Rosellina feels indignation raising in her chest at his words, but she struggles to ignore it. She isn't able to understand why she still cares about what he thinks of her.

❝She didn't look like a child to me, and even if she did, you two will be married in one year, a lot could happen.❞ — Benny continued the provocation, this time turning to Meyer Lansky — ❝Ain't I right, Meyer?❞

❝I can't tell, I didn't get chance to take a closer look at her.❞ — the man answered his question— ❝Looks aren't everything you know, the beauty that comes from inside counts more.❞ 

❝How 'bout you, Fiore?❞ — he asked the guard.

     Fiore's eyes widened, in a terrified way to how suddenly he'd been included in that conversarion. He looked briefly at his boss, and then lowered his gaze, before saying:

❝She's... fine❞ — he spoke as respectfully as he could and then shrugged, pretending not to be interested.

     Bugsy Siegel laughed out loud.

❝Fuck, Charlie!❞ — the boy exclaimed, grinning — ❝Did you threaten to castrate any man who looked at her? She ain't even married to you yet!❞

❝She's mine.❞ — Charlie replied calmly, and Lina felt a shiver run through all her body at how possessive the sentence sounded.

❝Right, but you remember she's gonna stay here in Brooklyn for a whole year, while you'll be away dealing with business.❞ — Benny's tone was suggestive — ❝Who knows what could happen, maybe Alfonzo has eunuchs to guard Rosellina. Unless of course you plan to threaten every single one of his men, but you can't cut off all those cocks.❞

❝I'll do what has to be done.❞ — Charlie stated in a ominous tone, before turning to Fiore — ❝Bring me those two idiots who were designated to protect Rosellina.❞

     The bodyguard nodded and left the room. Five minutes after, he returned with Romero Bertolli and Dante Venetti, her guards. The last one was apparently upset for having to obey the orders of a member of the New York Gang. Her father and Arnold Rothstein came soon after.

❝What's the meaning of this.❞ — Alfonzo asked in displeasure.

❝I just wanted to have a word with your men.❞ — Charles answered — ❝After all, they were chosen to what's mine.❞

❝You have nothing to worry about.❞ — the man assures him — ❝Romero is a reliable soldier, he has proved his loyalty several times. He's working for me for almost two decades.❞

❝But still.❞ — Charlie insisted — ❝I would like to take cares of it personally.❞

     That hadn't been a very careful move, it was the closest thing to a public insult her father had ever received. Alfonzo's jaw contracted slightly, unpleased and humiliated for being so easily contested. However, the man still nodded, giving permission for Luciano to proceed.

❝I heard you very good with blades.❞ — Lucky adressed Romero.

❝Not as good as you, I've heard❞ — the guard replied politely — ❝But in this territory, I'm the best in what I do.❞

❝Are you married?❞ — her fiancé continues the interrogation.

❝For twenty-three years.❞ — he admitted.

❝That's a long time.❞ — Bugsy declared, before anyone could — ❝Maybe young Rosellina is prettier than your old wife.❞

     From the hole in the lock, Lina saw Romero's hand moved quickly to his holster were he kept his gun. Everyone saw it, God, that would end badly. But the man seemed to control himself.

❝I've known Lina since she was a baby, I was there the day she was born, she's a child.❞

❝She won't be a child forever.❞ — Charlie stated.

❝She'll always be a child to me, and I'm faithful to my wife.❞ — the guard said and turned to Benny — ❝And the next time you insult my wife, I will kill you.❞

❝You can even try.❞ — Benjamin leaned over with a shark smile in his face — ❝But I doubt you will.❞

     Arnold Rothstein cast a stern look at his youngest protegé, and that was enough to shut him up, but it did not diminish his smile. Chatlie nodded, placing his empty glass on top of the small table, before saying:

❝I believe youse are a good choice, Romero.❞ — Charles said

     But when he turned to Dante, and Lina saw the mask of civility that falling appart, revealing a dangerous man with a bloosthirsty look on his eyes. He approached Dante slowly, and when he was so close enough, her cousin lowered his face, avoiding the older man's piercing stare, it was clear that he wanted to keep his arrogant expression on, the truth was, he was nothing more than a coward, a little kitten trying to intimidate a ferocious lion.

❝Dante is a member of my family.❞ — her father defended as if the simple thought of it was ridiculous — ❝Lina and him grew up together. Do you really think he has any interest in my daughter?❞

❝I saw the way youse looked at her earlier today.❞ — his voice was calm, but she couldn't say the same for his eyes. They seemed to be on fire.

❝Like the sweetest piece of cake you would love to bite.❞ — Benny teased, and Dante's fearful eyes flashed towards her father, asking him for help.

❝If I hear that youse were alone with, that you touched her with your filthy hands, or that you even looked at her...❞ — Lucky spoke in a threatning tone — ❝I swear that even if I can't kill youse, I' will take much pleasure in making you bleed and suffer in the most painful ways possible.❞

     Dante swallowed hard at his words, but of course he was too proudful to show his fear, and too stupid to think before speaking. One careless word could lead to his eminent death.

❝You're not a member of our gang.❞ — Dante started — ❝No one would tell you anything, even if I _raped_ her.❞

     Before Lina could blink, Charlie's hand was on Danny's arm, holding tightly in a painful grip. Her cousin struggled and cursed him. With his the free hand, her fiancé drew a knife, from inside his jacket.

❝We have to go.❞ — Lina whispered to Gigi, but her sister didn't seem to listen. 

     Charlie's  head turned to her father. Dante was not one of his men and Brooklyn was not his territory. He needed Alfonzo's permission, italians valued their honor. Rosellina realized her father didn't mean to help him, she slipped her hands through Giullia's eyes, blocking the youngest girl's vision. The moment Alfonzo nodded at him, her fiancé took the blade down, cutting off Dante's finger. Blood gushed from the wound and the boy let out a loud cry in pain, Charlie stood next to smiling at the sight in a cruel way. When she noticed her legs were already moving, running away from that door with the other girl by her side, thanking God for the fact of Danny's screaming muffled their loud and heavy steps. They didn't stop until they reached Lina's bedroom. Only then her knees gave out, she fell on the floor, with an heavy breathing, quickened heartbeat and tears running down her cheeks. Her sister in the other hand, didn't cry for rarely cried, she only embraced Lina, caressing her brown locks.

  _He's a monster_ , she thought to herself, still sobbing. A monster that would be her husband one day, sooner than she wished. And then all Lina saw was him, standing next to Dante smiling with blood all over his face. Her vision is turved by the tears, but once again, she lowered her gaze to the engagement ring on her finger, feeling the emerald heavier than ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cara mia¹ — my darling


	5. A Bleeding Bride

**(** _NEW YORK CITY, 1920_ **)**

 

      **S** he opened her eyes carefully, taking time for her green orbes to get used to the light. Her body started to wake slowly. It was a sunny day in the entire city, and the weather was very hot that day, even hotter than usual. At that time of the year, Lina felt like spending the whole day in her bathtub, relaxing her body, but she doubted her mother would allow such a thing. Teresa's personal stylist had found some time in her schedule to head over to the Castellini Mansion and help Rosellina with her wedding gown. That day was a very special day,— as her mother had said —, it was not only her birthday, but also the final try on before the ceremony that would take place in the next morning . It was strange to think of how fast the last year had passed, it was now 11th of January of 1920 and the girl had just turned eighteen years old. One more day, and she would be _his_ forever, the awareness of that woke her up completely.

     Lina jumped out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom to do her morning hygiene. She chose to wear a blue, long-sleeved dress, made of silk, it kept her body free and fresh to endure the heat inside the house. She stared at herself in the mirror, uselessly to put a smile on her face, she sighed. Her eighteenth birthday was a day worthy of happiness and celebration, but it was just a reminder of how close her marriage to Charlie was, only one more day to go. Her bedroom's door was opened her mother and came in smiling, not one of her fake forced smiles, but a true smile of genuine joy. 

❝Happy birthday, _cara¹._ ❞ — Teresa said, and the girl noticed she was holding two light-blue boxes in her hands, that she placed on her daughter's nightstand — ❝The one on top is from me and your father, the other belongs to Charlie. Open it quick, the stylist will be here soon.❞

     Rosellina was not surprised by that, she had never seen her fiancé again after that night. But he would always send her gifts in special occasions as if they were a normal happy couple, it would be no different in her birthday. The gifts were always exuberant dresses, expensive jewelries and fur coats, that she doubted he had chosen himself. That time, he had sent her another lovely necklace, with a heart-shaped and a dark blue gem, it felt cold and heavy, like a chain around her neck. However Lina stared at her reflection in the mirror, and she allowed herself to smile, after all that could be the last birthday she'd spend with her family, with her mother and her siblings, she wanted to keep that day in her mind, and remember it as a happy memory. Even though they would be only a few minutes away from each other, the moment she said the vows, she'd be Charlie's wife, and a wife belongs with her husband.

     A few minutes later, her mother barged in with Madame Jeunet and the young assistant, — whom, if Lina recalled, was named Margaret Schroeder —, at her side. 

❝Happy birthday, Miss Castellini.❞ — Margaret said kindly with her melodious voice and once again, the bride forced herself to smile.

❝One day until the wedding, if I'm well informed.❞ — Madame Jeunet spoke with a strangely exaggerated excitement, and Lina lowered her head slightly at that, there was one day left until she was locked up in a golden cage for the rest of her life — ❝Let us begin then.❞

Rosellina sighed heavily, before nodding.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

❝What did you think of the dress?❞ — Lina asked Gigi as soon as the women left her bedroom.

❝Honestly...❞ — she started — ❝It looked so perfect in you, but it's too good for you fiancé, he doesn't deserve all of that.❞

❝Giullia please don't start.❞ — Lina begged, she knew precisely where that conversation would lead them. 

❝I still think you should run away.❞ — it was the thousandth time her sister mentioned the same subject, she had been talking about it for weeks now.

❝You know I don't have a chance of running away.❞ — she stated — ❝ _Pappa_ would never allow it, he would hunt me down, find me and then drag me back to the altar.❞

❝But you can't marry him!❞

❝What choice do I have?!❞ — Lina questioned in a defeated tone — ❝I don't want to spend the rest of my life running, and plus, I would never leave you and Lippi.❞

❝You are truly willing to sacrifice yourself, aren't you?❞ — her silence was an answer to her sister's question — ❝I promise I won't say a word about it ever again, it your choice. But you know how I feel about this marriage and you know I'll never forgive father or mother for what they're forcing you to do.❞

Giullia approached her sister slowly, with her eyes on the sea-blue gemstone hanging around Rosellina's neck.

❝Is it from Charlie?❞ — Gigi asked, watched the girl nod, and then twisted her face in a disgusted expression.

    However, Lina knew she had liked it, it was a rare piece, with delicate and luxurious design, worthy of a princess, probably more beautiful and expensive many necklaces from the gigantic jewelry collection of their mother. 

❝I have to admit, your fiancé has a good taste in jewelry.❞ — Gigi commented reluctantly — ❝Even though I doubt he chose it himself.❞

❝I never thought he would to send me something so... Expensive.❞ — it was the only word she found to describe the jewel, she could probably buy a car or a property with that gift.

❝It must be some sort of apology.❞ — Giullia replied sour tone — ❝For every time he most likely cheated on you with some whore this past year.❞

 ❝It could be.❞ — that was all she could say.

      Lina wad still a little stunned by such a majestic gift. All the others she had received were equally beautiful, but she felt as if there were something special about that necklace. The girl saw it as a gentle gesture, a sign of goodwill from Charlie, maybe he was trying to make that marriage of theirs work. Or maybe it was just a jewel, a stone with no meaning at all. Anyway, she would know soon. The wedding would be held in the Castellini Mansion's vast gardens. From the window in her room, she could see the employees coming and going, working on the final preparations for the ceremony. Since they began the construcions, Rosellina had not even set foot on that part of the house, the only thing she got to choose was her dress. The flowers, decorations, guests, that was all up to her parents. They hadn't allowed her to do anything, it was as if weren't her even wedding. As her father said, all she had to do was put on the dress, memorize her vows and say the  _"I do",_ she had no saying in anything else. Not that she cared anyway, she just wanted that all to be over.

 ❝We have to go.❞ — she said, turning to her sister — ❝The guests will be here soon, and _mamma_ will kill me if I'm not there to repection.❞

❝Fine then.❞ — Giullia snorted — ❝Let the torture begin, the sooner we get it done with, the better for us.❞

     Lina let out a soft chuckle, she had no doubt her sister was right, her bridal shower was sure to be a torture. But according to her mother, it was necessary, traditions had to be preserved. So, Teresa invited all the female members of both the Castellini and the Venetti families, and also the wives and daughters of all the members of the mafia's highest ranking. It was all in order to lecture the bride in matters marriage, and prepare her for what would follow after the ceremony, her wedding night. Usually Giullia wouldn't be allowed to attend the reunion for she was only sixteen and considered too young, — not that she wanted to anyway —, but she insisted in staying with her sister, and Rosellina was grateful for that. She was sure she wouldn't stand doing it alone. But as always the joy didn't last long, Lina suddenly realized that Gigi was nearly a grown woman now, and she was beautiful, she even attracted the attention of some of her father's men. Alfonzo's counsellers and partners had not been happy to hear of her engagement with Charlie Luciano, since they all expected to marry one of theirs sons to her, hoping they would fall into her father's good graces. What if the man decided to give Giullia away to one of them? She didn't even want to think of that.

     The girl shook her head, and pushed the thought away from her mind. When she reached the last step of the stairs, she saw Fiore Borghini standing in front of her, with a blank expression on his face. He seemed just as calm as usual, so quiet that she could barely notice him there. Sometimes it was easy to forget that even though Charlie was away, he had left hound behind, to reassure her  _"protection"_. In others words, to guard his property. Rosellina walked straight pass him.

     She could hear the voices of her mother and sister, arguing about what dress Giullia would wear for the bridal shower. She went to the door and turned the golden knob, Dorotia Bordozzi was on the other side. Although it wad hard to believe father's youngest sister, she was twenty-five, same age as Charlie. Dottie smiled apologetically.

❝Sorry, it appears I'm early.❞

❝I't alright, aunt.❞ — Rosellina gave a kind look — ❝I'm very glad to see you.❞

     She moved away slightly, making room for the older woman to slip inside, and then closed the door. Lina liked Dottie and spending a few minutes with her, didn't bother her. She wore a pretty black dress, that made the girl remember that the woman's husband, Mario Bordozzi, had died almost five months ago. Her aunt marriage had never been a happy one, but, as tradition dictated, Dorotia had to wear black clothing for a year as a sign mourning. The woman had a son from the union, three year-old Emilio, and since the boy was too young to take his dead father's place and assume his business, it was her aunt Dottie controlled everything. In the next moment Lina caught herself wishing that she would be as lucky as her, guilt hit her imediately. Even though her bond to her future husband was nothing more than an arranged marriage, she wasn't capable of wishing for anyone's death. Rosellina looked to the side and saw Fiore still standing there, leaning against the wall.

❝Could you wait outside, please.❞ — she asked, feeling uncomforbatle to know that his eyes tracked her every move — ❝Unless you wish to attend the bridal shower as well.❞

     The girl watched him blush slightly, before putting his unreadable expression back on and nodding, and then left without saying anything. Dorotia kept her eyes on him, until the closed the door of suite.

❝Your husband sent his own guard to protect you?❞ — her aunt questioned.

❝He's not my husband, yet.❞ — _And if I can help it, he'll never be_ , she thought to herself.

     Dottie sat on the couch, and she sat beside her.

❝You don't seem well.❞ — Lina stated, looking into the woman's eyes — ❝What happened? It it something with Emilio?❞

❝Your father wants me to be married again.❞

❝But already?!❞ — she asked, shocked by that — ❝It's hasn't even been a year since...❞

     The girl couldn't finish the sentence.

❝Alfonzo thinks I'm to young to remain unmarried for the reast of my life.❞ — the woman sighed heavily — ❝He believes I need a husband to protect me and my son needs a father to raise him.❞

❝Can't you refuse to marry again?❞ — Lina asked her.

❝I've been trying, but your father can be very persisting when he wants to.❞

      They both knew how things worked, unlike men, the mafia's society thought women were the frail and weak, therefore they needed protection from the outside world.

❝I'm sorry.❞ — that was all Lina could say in that moment — ❝But if it gives you any comfort, I'm basically in the same situation.❞

❝You know, I've met Mr. Luciano before.❞ — Dorotia said, and bit her lower lip — ❝He had business with Mario, so he would visit us constantly whenever I saw him, he would always seem so...❞

❝Menacing? Murderous?❞ — she suggested.

❝Always serious, and rarely smiles, but still there is something so _inticing_.❞

     Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of her sister and mother. Giullia wore a pink dress, and her brown locks were swept up on an updo and adorned with hairpins, allowing them to see her beautiful face. Slowly, the guests began to fill the hall. Lina received every sort of wedding gifts, from dazzling jewelries to very seductive nightgowns. But the most embarrassing and revealing gift, had been the one she received from her other aunt Antonella. Her father had many sisters, but from all of them, that woman was certainly her least favorite. The piece was short that it barely covered the her thights, all made of white silk and lace, and the panties were smaller than anything she had ever seen before. She blushed innocently.

     A choir of appreciative whispers and suggestive chuckles echoed around her. Lina could barely hide her shock at the lingerie. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Giullia curse under her breath and discreetly roll her brown eyes.

❝This is for your wedding night, my dear niece.❞ — Antonella had a malicious glow in her eyes — ❝I'm sure Charlie will like it. And you must always do your best to please him, right?❞

      She added, smirking mockingly, and Rosellina forced her lips to twist in a half smile:

❝Yes, Aunt Nella, thank you.❞ — she placed the piece back carefully back in the box, barely controlling her urge to cover it from her sight. Her stomach turned and she soon regretted eaten so much for breakfast earlier that morning.

     Situation soon worsened when the other women began to speak of their experiences during their wedding nights.

❝I was so embarrassed in the presentation of the blood stained sheets.❞ — her cousin, Maddalena, spoke.

❝Blood stained sheets?❞ — Lina asked without understanding, and the smile that Antonella have her after that, was disturbing.

❝Your mother didn't tell you?❞ — the woman questioned — ❝It's a tradition in the italian mafia, that has been proudfully preserved for many generations.❞ — her eyes didn't leave Lina's for a second — ❝The morning after the couple's wedding night, the women of the family head to their room to collect the sheets and present it to their families and the guests. It is a proof the marriage was consummated and the bride was pure.❞

     Rosellina froze.

❝That's such a barbaric tradition.❞ — Giullia frowned, turning to their mother — ❝ _Mamma_ , you can't allow this.❞

❝It's not up to me.❞ — Teresa said simply.

❝Your mother is right.❞ — Antonella spoke again — ❝We've all been through it, traditions cannot be broken. And as far as I know, you father always protected your virtue and reputation, there is nothing to fear. The sheets will prove your honor.❞

     Giullia threw a disgusted look at their aunt, probably killing the woman in her thoughts. But Rosellina didn't even notice that, all could think was that the tradition meant that she would definitely be forced to share a bed with Charlie Luciano.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cara¹ — dear


	6. The Unwanted Wedding

**(** _NEW YORK CITY, 1920_ **)**

 

      **R** osellina at her own reflection in the mirror. Madame Jeunet had done a good job, the dress was beautiful, it fitted her perfectly, molding itself around her slim, but curvy silhouette. Her dark hair was down, curly, and adorned with a lovely hair tiara Teresa had placed carefully on the back of her head, very one she had worn in her wedding with Alfonzo. She's a grown woman now, a beautiful one, and nobody could deny that, not even the girl herself. But anyway, she still didn't care.  Lina didn't want to draw men's attention wherever she passed, in fact she preferred the time were she was just a child who would unnoticed at the eyes of everyone. At least she was at peace back then, there was no responsability, no marriage, no Charlie Luciano. It was all just peace, calmness and innocence.

❝You look ravishing, Lina.❞ — Aunt Antonella was there again, unfortunately — ❝You'll make Luciano mad with lust, I'm sure of it.❞

     The girl certainly failed to keep her face expressionless at the woman's comment, as she had inicialy planned. Noticing that, her mother quickly stepped in:

❝Maybe we should give the girls some time alone, don't you think Antonella?❞

      Lina let out a sigh in relief, when the door was closed. Her younger sister stood behind her, snorting and occasionally looking out the window. She wore a light pink dress, the color her mother had chosen for the bridesmaids, Giullia, Dorotia and Vanessa. The last one though, was not accepted easily by the bride. Rosellina had nothing against her, but she was Dante's wife, so it was difficult for her to trust that girl. She knew her cousin still hadn't forgotten the incident that happened nearly a year ago, and Lina feared he would be stupid enough to attempt something against her or Charlie during the wedding ceremony, or the party that would follow after it.

     She could hear the of the conversations, eventual laughter of guests and strange sound the room through the opened window.

❝What is that noise?❞ — she asked, slightly bothered by it.

❝The guests and their guards putting their guns in a box.❞ — Giullia spoke, turning around to face her — ❝Of course they have others hidden somewhere, only a fool would give up all his weapons.❞

❝I'm certain there won't be any need for them to use their guns.❞ — Lina tried to reassure herself — ❝This marriage is supposed to represent peace between them, they wouldn't be here if they wanted war.❞

❝There have been marriages that ended up in massive murder. ❞ — Gigi replied calmly, in the strangest way she could — ❝But in this case both _Pappa_ and Rothstein need this alliance and they won't risk destroying it, not while Nucky Thompson still represents a mutual threat for them.❞

     Rosellina turned around and stared at her in disbelief:

❝That's very comforting.❞ — the irony in her voice was obvious.

     Giullia turned away from the window, approached Lina and wrapped her around the older girl's slim waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

❝There is still time, you know.❞ — Gigi said in a low tone, fearing someone would hear them — ❝You could still run away.❞

❝No, it's too late now.❞

❝It's only too late when you say _"I do"_ , until then we still have time.❞

❝If I leave, you can be sure there will be war, the gangs would kill each other in retaliation.❞ — she stated, sighing — ❝And not only would I put so many lives in danger, I would also have to live with their blood on my hands.❞

 ❝I've you seen the crowd outside? Fuck, _all_ of our guests have blood on their hands! Most of them actually deserve to die.❞

❝You think I give a shit about these people?!❞ — her sister's eyes widened, surprised by her words — ❝I don't! But what about you, Lippi and all the other innocents that can get caught up in a crossfire?❞

     Giullia opened her mouth to reply the statement, but the sound of someone knocking on the door, interrumpted her, Dorotia and Vanessa walked in, followed by Teresa.

❝Lina, you look so gorgeous.❞ — Dottie smiled gently at her.

     Tecnically, only single women were allowed to be bridesmaids, but they had opened an exception for the two women.

❝Giullia.❞ — her mother called the girl, who had just sat in an armchair near the window— ❝Let's join the guests in the gardens, the girls need to talk to your sister in private.❞

❝I'm not going anywhere.❞ — she replied sharply — ❝I'm not leaving Lina.❞

     Teresa knew was impossible to get Giullia out of there, so she simply turned and left the room, closing the door.

❝What is it that you want to talk to me about?❞

❝You wedding night.❞ — Dottie gave her an apologetic smile.

     Vanessa lowered her eyes, blushing at the mention of so, and that made Lina realize how young she was. Only two years difference between them, so young and forced to marry a man as cruel and violent as Dante Venetti, it was no secret what he would do to her. And then there was Dorotia, who lived a unhappy marriage and lost her husband months ago. How could her parents sent them to lecture her? How was that suppose to appease her fear? 

 ❝We're sorry about this, Lina.❞ — Dottie started — ❝But your mother wants to make sure you know what is expected of you.❞

❝What is expected of her?!❞ — Giullia growled, still sitting behind them.

❝Charlie will claim your body tonight, as it is his right and duty.❞ — Vanessa's words didn't pacify her uneasiness — ❝But it could be worse, at least he is young and very handsome.❞

     That didn't help much, for sure. Charlie was very handsome, yes, that was something she could not deny, but that didn't change the fact that Lina was terrified of what would happen later that night, the consumation of the marriage. He didn't look like a gentle lover, and as far as the girl knew, his reputation with women was not so good, — not that anyone could expect anything different, since most of the women he would get involved with were cheap prostitutes and common showgirls.

❝Charlie will know what to do, just follow his lead and obey him.❞ — Dottie advised, smiling sadly.

❝And don't try to fight him.❞ — Vanessa warned her — ❝It would only make things worse, and it also hurts more.❞

     Rosellina swallowed hard, nervous.

❝I'm very sorry dear, we're not doing a good job, are we?❞ — Dorotia questioned her.

 ❝Maybe we should have intived one od Charlie's whores.❞ — Giullia spoke loudly, her face red with anger — ❝I'm sure they know his preferences _very_ well.❞

❝Mrs. Darmody is here.❞ — Vanessa said suddenly, and she blushed, realizing what she had just said — ❝I... I mean... It's just a rumor, no one can prove it's true.❞

 ❝Who is that?❞ — Lina asked in awe.

❝Gillian Darmody.❞ — the girl answered her shyly — ❝Everyone says she's Charlie's mistress, I'm sorry Lina, I thought you knew.❞

❝He invited his girlfriend to our wedding?❞

❝She's not his girlfriend, she's just a whore.❞ — Vanessa corrected, but didn't make things better. If she was truly _"just a whore"_ , her fiancé wouldn't have invited her.

     How dared he humiliate her in that way? How could he find the courage to invite his whore to the ceremony? How could he flaunt that woman to _her_ guests, in _her_ house? Rosellina sat on the chair of her vanity and rubbed her temple softly, she felt sick, dizzy, disgusted, disrespected, diminished. Tears quickly fill her eyes, turving her vision.

❝Oh come on, Lina.❞ — Giullia approached her, and stroke her hair kindly, trying to comfort her — ❝Your not gonna cry for that son of a bitch, he's not worth it, you can't let him get to you.❞

❝Gigi is right, you're gonna ruin your makeup.❞ — Dottie handed her a white handkerchief.

      She blinked a few times, struggling to regain control of herself. Lina knew she couldn't afford to be weak now.

❝I think you two have done enough, you should both leave, now.❞ — her little sister turned abruptly the women behind them.

Dorotia and Vanessa uttered apologies, before leaving the room. And Giullia turned back to her:

❝If he hurts you... if he even dreams of hurting you, I'll take one of his guns and put a bullet in his head, I swear to God, I will.❞

❝He survived Salvatore Maranzano's men, he's a gangster, a fighter and a murderer. There's nothing you can do to protect me from him, he wouldn kill you if you tried.❞

❝I would do anything for you, Rose.❞ — Giullia declared.

     In the edge of tears, she wrapped Gigi in a hug.

❝You'll always be my little sister, and I'll always protect you, always.❞

❝I can't believe, you're gonna have to move in with Charlie.❞

❝He'll be my husband, we're supposed to live together.❞ — Lina stated sadly — ❝But you're more than welcome to visit me, if _pappa_ allows it of course.❞

❝He will, he'll love to get rid of me for some time.❞ — she chuckled.

    Their mother walked into the room and scanned their faces, but did not say a word about it.

❝It's time, _cara_.❞

     Giullia stepped away from the girl, and gave her one last look and left. Teresa approached her, holding a white lace garter and asked:

❝Do you want help putting it on?❞

     She shook her head, lifting her dress and sliding it on her upper thigh, later that day during the party, Charlie would have to remove it with his teeth and throw it to a group of gatheted bachelors, it was tradition. Lina stood, smoothing her dress, before taking the bouquet of red tulips her mother handed her.

❝I'm ready, _mamma_ , let's go.❞

     The woman  opened the door and waited for her to pass. Lina walked towards the main staircase. At the top of the stairs, Teresa kissed her on the forehead, and whispered encouraging words in her ear. Slowly, she descended the stairs, trying not to trip over the fabric layers of the dress. Her heart was pounding heavily when she got to the last step. From that distance, she could see the garden. The day was fresh and sunny, dozens of tables were spreed through the perimeter, the guest chatted and giggled joyfully. The front of the garden was occupied by the huge white pavilion where the wedding ceremony would be held, there was a red carpet covered with white rose petals, that formed the path that would lead her to the place. Alfonzo, was there, waiting for his daughter. He straightened up when he saw her, the man smiled genuinely, offering her his arm in a polite way.

 ❝You look beautiful, like a princess.❞ — he paused for a second — ❝That will soon become a queen.❞

❝Thanks, _pappa_. ❞ — she smiled faintly.

❝Be a good wife, Rosellina.❞ — Alfonzo asked — ❝Charlie is a powerful man, and he will be even more powerful man once he takes Rothstein's place. Make me proud, my child, make our family proud.❞

     She only nodded briefly, she was far too nervous to formulate any sentence. Lina stood beside her father, who squeezed her hand tightly, in an almost affectionate way. We went to the main entrance and the music started to play: a string quartet and a piano, but she could barely hear it. She was too focused on the beating of her heart ringing in her ears, and the rings became even louder when her eyes met his. Charlie looked tall and imposing in his suit, white shirt and black bowtie, and his groomsmen were dressed in a similar away. His dark eyes were on her, that made Lina shudder with nervousness. Perhaps it would have been better if she had chosen to weat a veil, she was sure that even from that far he could still see her blushing.

     The walk seemed to stretch for miles, her legs were shaky, which made every step was an utter torture. She was only able to walk properly because her father was leading her, her whole body was trembling of fear, hesitation, and uncertainty. But she refused herself to be weak, holding her head high to the face the guests that looked at her in a challenging way, as if they were testing her. They all wanted to know if she was strong enough to marry a renowned gangster such as Lucky Luciano.

     Rosellina tried to focus her eyes on anything, anything but Charlie, even though she could feel his gaze burning on her. The nuptial march stopped when they reached the altar, Alfonzo placed her hands on her fiancé's, whose eyes seemed to burn up with emotion, an emotion she could not identify. He squeezed her fingers lightly, and Lina stepped on the altar to stand beside him. She didn't dare meet his gaze. The priest, in his white frock, greeted us, and all the guests sat down to the opening prayer of the ceremony. A few minutes passed and the priest I finished the Bible prayer, and by then her legs could barely support the weight of her body. The man announced the wedding rite and all the guests rose from their chairs.

❝Salvatore and Rosellina.❞ — he turned to them — ❝Have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives.❞

❝I do.❞ — Charlie's deep voice echoed through the pavilion.

❝I do.❞ — she spoke loudly, doing her best to make her voice sound steady.

❝Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church.❞

Charles clasped her hands, his skin was warm against hers. They faced each other and she had no choice but to look up into his eyes.

❝I, Salvatore Lucania take you, Rosellina Castellini to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.❞

     Charlie picked up the ring off the small red cushion.

❝Rosellina, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.❞

      He slipped the ring onto her finger, ehite gold and diamonds. What was meant as a sign of love and devotion for other couples was nothing but a testament of his ownership on her. A daily reminder of the golden cage she’d be trapped in for the rest of her life. Until death tear us part wasn’t an empty promise for her. From that day on, Lina was his until the end of her life. Then it was her turn to say the words and slip the ring onto his finger, for a moment, she felt as if she couldn't do it. Her hands were so shaky that Charlie had to steady her hand and help her. Hopefully nobody noticed, only Bugsy, — who being one of Luciano's groomsmen, stood closely behind them —, his keen eyes rested on the couple.

     Rosellina knew she should have run when she still had the chance, just as Giullia advised her. Now, fleeing was no longer an option, nor was a divorce. Death was the only acceptable end to a marriage in their world. Even if she still managed to escape Charlie and his henchmen's watchful eyes, breaking the alliance would mean war. There was nothing Alfonzo could say or do that would prevent Charlie and his gang to avenge the humiliation of such an insult towards them.

❝You may kiss the bride.❞ — the priest said.

      She raised her head, knowing that all eyes were on her, waiting for a sign of weakness. Her father would be furious if she let her terror show, and the enemies of her family could use it against them. But Lina had grown up in a world where a perfect mask was the only protection afforded to women, so she had no trouble forcing her face into a emotionless expression. No one knew just how much she wanted to from that place, that life, that world. No one, but Charlie, she couldn't hide it from him. Her body wouldn’t stop shaking and his grip on her hands tightened. As her gaze met his the endless darkness of his orbes, she could tell that he knew. How often had he instilled fear in others? Recognizing it was probably a second nature to him.

     He bent down to bridge the ten inches of difference between the two of them. There was no sign of hesitation, fear or doubt on his face, her lips trembled against his. Her first kiss, if it could even be called that. His eyes bored into her, before pulling back, he brought his head closer to her ears. He let out a soft, low whisper, that Rosellina was sure would forever echo in her mind:

_❝You are mine.❞_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating as fast as I could, because I love you all so much <3, guys I'm very sorry for not being able to answer your comments : ) I've been so busy, serioualy, I only have time to log in and post. But I do read them all, and I promise I'll do my best to answer back.
> 
> Thanks for your support guys.


	7. Be My Daddy (Bonus)

 

**(** _NEW YORK CITY, 1920_ **)**

 

      **T** hat wedding was a farse, how could they not see it? She hated that, she hated them. _Hypocrites_ , Giullia thought to herself, watching the mobster's trophy wives gather around Lina, — with fake smiles painted all over their faces —, congratulating her joyfully and gazing enviously at her diamond ring, some of them even risked giving her tips for the wedding night. That made the girl want to spit out a few offensive words at those women, but her mother's firm grip on her forearm stopped her from saying anything. So she only sighed, taking a glass of champagne to her lips, calmly tasting the liquid on her tongue. It was her third glass, or maybe the fourth, not she cared anyway. Giullia was sure her parents would be pleased by that, but she did a good job ignoring Teresa's disaproving looks, smiling and taking another sip.

❝Don't you think you've had enough?❞ — she heard a familiar voice ring behind her, and turned just in time to face the most unpleasant sight.

❝Don't you think that's none of your fucking business?❞ — she replied rudely, for some reason, that appeared to only increase the young man's cocky smirk.

❝You've got quite a mouth on you, _brat_.❞ — he said, and she raised an eyebrow, looking insulted by his words— ❝Cursing is not an attractive quality on young girls such as yourself, you know?But you're lucky I like it on you.❞

    Benjamin Siegel was his name, — if she recalled —, one of her brother-in-law's associates, who had spent the whole party staring at her from across the dinner table. Giullia pretended not to notice that, and she ignored him everytime he tried to engage a conversation with her. She did her best to avoid him, focusing her attention on Rosellina, who sat right beside her. But when Charlie took her sister to the dance floor, Gigi was left alone. She quickly got up to her feet, trying to get to a dark corner of the gardens, where no one would notice her. However, Benny stopped her before she could even get close to the place. And now, the two of them were face to face.

❝Who the fuck do you think you are?❞ — Giullia raised the tone of her voice, if it wasn't for the music, everyone would have heard her loud and clear — ❝My _daddy_?❞

❝I could be.❞ — he licked his lips, leaning slowly towards her — ❝May I have this dance?❞

    The request made her wish she could slap that stupid smirk off his face. It was Lina who had to tolerate them, now that she was married to Charlie, but Giullia didn't have to put up to any of them. She felt her stomach turn, and stared at him in disgust. Looking at him in that way, he almost seemed like the normal young man in his early twenties that he was, and not a impulsive gangster and cruel murderer everyone knew he was. However, the girl suspected that was only a mask he used to cover up his true, nothing more than a disguise, a trick to drawn women towards him. Perhaps it worked with the others, but it wouldn't work with her. Or at least that's what she thought, until she noticed her father's gaze upon them. The warning look in the man's eyes said that she would certainly be punished later, if she did anything to embarrass her family.

     Giullia couldn't care less about that. She wasn't afraid of her father, or what he could do to her, not anymore. Honestly, she felt a great urge to tell Benny to go fuck himself and kick him in the area that was located a few inches below his abdomen. But despite all, it was her sister's wedding, Rosellina was scared and nervous enough, she wouldn't make things worse. But before she could do or say anything, Benny slipped his arms around her thin waist, pressing their bodies together. The sweet warmth of his body quickly spread through the tissue of her dress, heating up her skin. They were close, closer than what was considered "appropriate" _._ Nervousness overcame her in seconds, but Giullia forced a stern expression in her face. She hated the way her body seemed to react to him.

❝Are you alright?❞ — Ben asked, making her lift her face and look directly into his dangerous dark brown eyes — ❝Looks like you've lost your confidence, huh?❞

     The girl caught herself wishing she could slap him, in less than five minutes spent in his company. Instead, she only turned her eyes away from his, focusing her attention on the guests dancing around us, that only widened Benny's arrogant smile, who leaned towards her once again:

 ❝Come on, give me a smile.❞ — the boy whispered in a very seductive way — ❝You look beautiful, Giullia, but the bored look on your face doesn't seem to match the color of your dress.❞

     That made her decide to ignore Benny for the rest of the dance, hoping that her body would do the same, but that idiot kept pressing their bodies together closer and closer at each time, his fingertips into her hips. Giullia wanted to kiss him, not just because she knew her father would be furious, but also because as much as she wished she could deny it, her attraction towards him was more than obvious. He smelled deliciously, of cigarettes, liquor and something more that she couldn't identify, an enticing male scent. Gigi sighed, how could she be so easily affected by him? That boy was just a arrogant idiot, no different from the other members of the Mob, but at least she could still blame it on the alcohol. It had to be the effect of the many glasses of champagne she had consumed earlier,  _It's the only reasonable explanation_ , she thought to herself.  And also, many of the girls in her class had stated that it was normal to feel an attraction towards an older and more experienced person, even though he was no more than five years older than her, — being twenty-two —, he was definitely far more experienced than a girl who was seventeen, but never kissed anyone in her life. She knew she had to get away from him as fast as she could. Unfortunately, Bugsy Siegel seemed determined in driving her insane, after their first dance, he managed to steal her for two more songs. She couldn't help reacting at his proximity. And Giullia had the strange feeling that he was completely aware of what he was doing to her. However, she couldn't ask Benny to stop, without admiting that his touch was affecting her, but also, a small part of her didn't want him to stop.

     It was almost midnight when the music ended and people started yelling, and a loud chorus quickly spread around them, echoing through the gardens. It was time for the consumation of the wedding, the groom and the bride to retire to their room, and truly became husband and wife. Giullia turned her gaze to Lina, who could barely hide her panic. She stood helplessly and watched as her sister got up and took Charlie's hand, and before Gigi could do anything, the man was already taking her away, followed by a crowd of men screaming obscenities.

     The girl felt her blood boil with anger, she moved away from Benny, with the intention of running to Rosellina and helping her. But her mother suddenly appeared behind her and held her wrist, stopping her once again.

❝Enough, Giullia.❞ — Teresa hummed discreetly — ❝Control yourself, don't make a scene.❞

      _Isn't this the woman who's suppose to love and care for us_? Instead she watched the scene in silence, without a spark of compassion and unwilling to do anything to stop that. Gigi walked away from her, disgusted by her and by everyone around her. Alfonzo was next to Arnold Rothstein, whom different from the others, was calm and very silent. However the other man beside them,  — whose name she didn't seem to recall —, stood and shouted at the top of his lungs something that sounded like:

❝We wanna see the blood on the fucking sheets, Charlie!❞

      If she was a man, she would have certainly attacked him, without thinking twice. Unfortunately, God had chosen to make her a woman, for obvious reasons. All Giullia could do was curse them lowly under her breath and kill them slowly in her mind,  _Fuck the italian mafia, to hell with their stupid traditions_ , she thought to herself. That was it, she'd had enough, she couldn't stand to look into those people's faces anymore, hear their voices or even feel their presence around her. Giullia turned around and headed inside the house quickly, decided to get to her bedroom as fast as she could, instead of staying in the party. But before she could head down the hallway towards her room, two boys stood in her way. They were the sons of one of her father's henchmen, they weren’t much older than her, maybe two or three years her senior. But according to tradition, young boys tend to get soft if they're not toughened up soon, therefore, they were considered old enough to be introduced to business and iniciated into the mafia. Not wanting to cause any more trouble that night, Gigi tried calmly to sidestep them, but those two idiots insisted in blocking the passage.

❝Get the fuck out of my way!❞

❝Don't be rude, _girl_.❞ — the boy spat the last word as if it was a curse, as if the fact that she was born a female, was an horrible crime against human race — ❝You mother never taught you how to behave like a lady?❞

❝Maybe we should teach her one or two things about good manners.❞ — the other one said, taking a step forward and staring at her from head to toe, that made her shrug in disgust.

     And only then Giullia realized the mistake she had made. The whole house was empty, all the guards were in gardens, prepared to defend her family in case of a sudden attack. Even if she screamed for help,  the music would the to loud for anyone to hear her. She was all alone with those fucking freaks, and only God knew what they planned to do with her. _No_ , she thought to herself,  _I'd rather die than let any of these idiots lay a hand on me._ The girl would never accept to go down without a good fight first.

 ❝Or...❞ — a familiar voice echoed right behind them — ❝You two fuckers could just turn around and get the fuck out of here, before I lose it, and decide to fill your skulls with bullet holes.❞

     She heard the sound of a gun cocking behind them , and felt her entire body freeze with fear, that sound never failed to make her uncomfortable. But she wasn't the only one, both boys stared at Benny, their eyes widened and fearful. Everyone knew what Benny Siegel was capable of, if they were smart enough, they would take hia advise. A part of Giullia wished they didn't, the cruel and selfish part that wanted to see them bleed.

 ❝I don't wanna have to say it twice.❞

     And he didn't, before he could even finish the sentence, they had already disappeared from the hallway, trembling slightly and stumbling on their own feet.  _Fucking cowards_ , the girl thought to herself. 

 ❝You're alright?❞ — he asked putting the weapon back on his vest, and approaching her carefully.

     The tone on voice had changed drastically and suddenly, Giullia noticed. What was before demanding and threatning while adressing the two boys, had shifted while adressing the girl in front of him. It was now something very unlike him, calm, sweet, almost concerned. _Almost_ , she thought, while raising her head to glare at him:

❝I was just fine, before you showed up.❞

❝Why you gotta be like that for?❞ — he questioned, sounding upset — ❝You should be thanking me, I just saved your ass, literally.❞

❝I didn't ask for you help! I could have perfectly saved myself, I just needed some more time.❞

 ❝A simple "thank you" would be nice, and I'm sure it wouldn't kill you.❞ — Benny stated, taking one step closer to her — ❝Even though there are many other ways you could show your gratitude towards me.❞

     Only then Giullia noticed how close he was, their lips only a few inches apart from each other. And she for a moment, she wondered if he tasted the same way he smelled, of expensive illegal liquor and Malboro cigarettes. She was confused, she found herself wanting to hit him, just as much as she wanted to kiss him. Her head was turning, her hands were sweating, her stomach was fluttering and her heart was a mess of feelings, things she had never felt or experienced before. But,  _oh_ , she wanted to. She wanted to touch, and taste, and feel in a way she had never wanted before. The man cupped her face in his large hands, his thumbs caressing the skin of her red-flushed cheeks, feeling her melt and hearing her sigh under his kind touch. His thumb moved closer to her mouth, brushing lightly and gently against her softness of her lips.

❝Remember what you said earlier today, whike we were still at the party?❞ — he asked lowly, his eyes locked on hers — ❝I want you to say it again...❞

❝Say what?❞ — she questioned him with false confusion, smiling innocently, even though she had a slight idea of what he meant by that.

❝You know what, Giullia, don't play games with me.❞ — the young man sounded impatient, almost desperate — ❝Come on, say it for me, say it now!❞

     The demanding tone was back on, and for a second, Giullia thought she shouldn't have liked the sound of it, as much as she did. The sentence hadn't been a request, it had been a command. In a normal situation, she wouldn't hesitate in slapping him just by _trying_ to dictate her. However, in that moment, she found his authoritarian ways extremely alluring. So surprisingly enough, she obeyed him without complaining, knowing she would certainly regret it in the morning, but fuck it.

❝Daddy...❞

     Before she could even finish the sentence, his lips parted minimally as he leaned closer, his hands flew straight to her hips, pulling her towards him and gripping so hard Gigi was sure it would leave a bruise. But at the same time, Benny's touch was strangely protective, as if the girl in his arms was something precious and valuable. She digged her nails into the tissue that covered his broad forearms, clutching at his jacket and struggling for more contact. Finally, he pressed their lips together and slipped his tongue into her warm wet mouth, tasting her.  Giullia felt as if her body was on fire, melting itself in an blazed heat. She opened her mouth, trying to absorb more of it, more of _him_ , and give more of herself in return. So Ben took his left hand to the back of her neck, while sucking on her tongue passionately. The delicous warmth between her thighs, made the girl press her legs together, making her unconsciously bite his lips. Benny growled and moaned softly, not of pain, but of pure desire.

     The strange sound cause her to step back, frightened and embarrassed by it, seeming to regain conscious of her actions, for Ben's misfortune. His hands were still on her waist, not allowing her to get away from him completely. He used his thumb to make to caress her cheeks once again. He's almost irresistable looking like that, his breath heavy, his lips swollen, his hair desheveled. So very tempting, so very wrong.

      And Giullia always liked to play with forbiddance.


	8. A Little Death

**(** _NEW YORK CITY, 1920_ **)**

 

      **H** er entire body tensed as soon as she heard the sound of the white wooden door closing behind her. They were now alone, utterly and completely alone. And the moment she had been fearing for a whole party, had finally arrived. Lina's eyes fell on the king-size bed, covered by white silk sheets, waiting to be stained by her blood. She could feel Charlie's piercing gaze burning on her back, but she didn't dare turn and face him. Rosellina sighed uncomfortably, even though she still wore her wedding dress, she felt almost naked under his look. His dark eyes travelled mercilessly throughout her body, making her blush at the quite unfamiliar feeling of exposure, — it was still strange to her to be looked at by a man. From the corner of her eyes, she watched remove his jacket and throw it on the armchair near the window, then roll up his sleeves and run a hand through his dark brown curls. Charlie approached her slowly, like a hunter surrounding his prey, waiting for the perceft moment to attack and claim his prize. He positioned himself behind her, his fingers wandered through her back for a few seconds, taking his time to unfasten the buttons of her dress, before turning the girl to him in a quick movement, forcing her to look into his dark orbes. She gasped, and braced herself for what would come next. Surprisingly, he didn't strike, push or hurt her in anyway. Instead his hands moved up to the side of her arms, caressing her bare skin in a kind way. She found out that even though his touch was somehow rough, it was also warm and welcoming, and not cold and rude as she had thought it would be. His large calloused hands hadn't been made to be gentle, yet his possessive gentleness was delightful. 

      However, that was not enough to calm her down, she couldn't simply forget the fact that the man was a cold-hearted criminal, just like all the members of the mafia. Lina wouldn't be fooled by kind gestures, there was no love between them, their marriage was nothing more than an agreement, an alliance, ink on paper, and it would never be anything other than that. 

     Although she was suprised at how tender he was, since he could simply rip off her clothes and claim her in whichever way he wanted. No one would say a word about it, Charlie was her husband, she belonged to him, to be taken as he wished. Rosellina's posture remained rigid, as hard and cold as stone statue. The man must have noticed that, due to how unpleased he seemed.  _What was he expecting?_ , Lina wondered,  _For me to spread my legs and give myself to him willingly._ No, she was his wife, to whom he had sworn sacred vows. She was not Gillian Darmody, or any of the other whores he had fucked, and he had to accept that. She wanted more, she deserved more.

❝You don't have to be afraid of me.❞ — his deep voice echoed through the place — ❝I ain't no monster.❞

     Lina was unsure if weather that had been a joke or not, but if it was meant to calm her, it certainly didn't work. In an a stupid and unconscious movement, she took a few steps back, moving away from him and nearly stumbling at the hem of her dress. Charlie clenched his jaw and sucked in a breath, as if he was trying to control himself. He moved closer to her once again, pulling down her dress quickly, and allowing it to fall to the around her. The girl blushed even harder while stepping out of it, feeling the fire in his eyes burn against her skin. She stood in front of him wearing nothing but her lingerie, a white lace bandeau and silk slip shorts. He took his time to admire her, his eyes marking every inch of her as his own, and then reaching out to touch her. But Rosellina stepped back before he could, once again.

 ❝Don't do that.❞ — the sentence was serious and warning, as if he was lecturing as stubborn child — ❝Listen, I don't expect youse to love me, but you will obey me! Otherwise, there will be consequences.❞

❝Are you threatning me, husband?❞ — she regretted saying those words as soon as they left her lips, but it was too late then.

❝Are you questioning me, woman?!❞ — he sounded surprised, shocked even, as if no one had ever dared do such a thing before. Charlie's tone was intimidating for sure, and it scared Lina more than she expected, but she refused to be cowed by him, maybe it was stupid to fight him. But she didn't care, she was determined not to be frail submissive woman who bows to all her husband's wishes, she wouldn't show him weakness, she wouldn't beg for his mercy. 

❝Maybe I am.❞ — the answer was low, but he had heard her loud and clear.

     He slipped his around her waist and pulled her towards him, pressing her body against his, feeling the heat between them. Then, he brought his free hand closer to her face, as Lina shut her green eyes, and prepared herself for the sharp blow, but she opened them again, when she felt his fingertips slowly tracing a line on her left cheek. 

 ❝No, I'm not gonna hit youse, stupid little girl. We're still in your home, your father's territory.❞ — Charles stated, still caressing her face — ❝Your not completely mine, yet.❞

     He leaned down slightly, to collide his lips on hers, exploring her mouth with his tongue as his hands explored her body. Lina digged her nails into his musceled forearms, tasting the alcohol on his mouth, her tongue searching for his shyly, uncertain of what to do. She sensed a strange sensation, a fluttering in her belly, a pleasant shiver down her spine. Charlie's lips left hers, falling to her neck, kissing, sucking, licking and biting. The girl closed her eyes, as a loud moan came out of her mouth.  _No_ , she struggled to keep control of her senses. He was a monster, a murderer, she had to hate him, but fuck! That man was ruining her plans, it was difficult to hate him when he was touching her in that way. His rough hands gropping her bare curves and his wet tongue devouring the exposed skin of her neck, all with such and affectionate possession. Lina thought she should feel ashamed by the moans and sighs that escaped her mouth, and by the delicious tingling in the sweet spot between her thighs. But she was completely immersed in her husband's affections, too confused to think. She unbuttoned his shirt with urge, freeing the man from it, and quickly removing his suspendors.

     He had a strong build, — she realized, while admiring his bare chest —, her shaky hands sliding through her husband's muscles, softly trailling his scars with her fingertips and feeling him shiver under her delicate touch. Charlie was not so broad though, he was a little more lanky, with an tall and elegant appearance. But,  _oh_ , he was bigger in other places. Or at least that was what she realized, when she felt his hardened cock poking her belly.

     Rosellina let out a sonorous cry, throwing her head back as the man's lips fell once again, pressing smooth kisses down her neckline, between her breasts. Her lace bandeau brassiere was soon torn into small pieces and thrown in some corner of the room. He sneaked his hands lower, until he reached her ass and lift her up, forcing Lina to wrap her legs tightly around his waist. The girl lowered her eyes to see that her chest was perfectly positioned in front of his head, giving Charles a free access to her breasts. He circled one of her nipples with his warm tongue, sucking on it lightly, making her slip her hands through his hair, pulling his curls and pushing his face against her chest. Her nipple left his mouth in a wet pop, Charlie didn't even give her time to gasp for breath. Instead he laid her calmly on the mattress, before climbing on top of her, his lips met hers with fierce hunger. She felt him growing harder and larger against her crotch, and she proceded to caress him, reaching a hand to caress his hard-rock cock whilst stroking his hair. Lina's body shuddered completely at the feeling of skin brushing skin. They broke the kiss, and the man took the chance to look at her once more, her disheveled hair, her bruised hips, her swollen lips. 

 ❝So fucking perfect.❞ — the sentence sounded more like a moan, and her cheeks flushed red under his gaze — ❝I wonder if you're this gorgeous when you're squirming in pleasure.❞

     With that, he grabbed her ass and pulled her down to the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of her, using his hands to spread her legs. He slid her white underwear slowly down her thighs and lut of her body. Rosellina swallowed hard and felt her muscles tense when the placed his head between her legs.  _What is he doing?_ , she questioned herself, but gave up the pursue for an answer as soon as sensed Charlie's hot breath against her moist cunt. His warm tongue ventured throughout the girl's soft wet folds, circling and sucking her clit as Lina moaned, closing her eyes and throwing her head back at the inexplicable sensation of pure ecstasy. He removed his mouth from her and ran a finger down her entrance deliciously, drawing small circles on her cunt. She felt herself ascending to heaven when he inserted two digits inside her, she spread her legs a little further, in an attempt of allowing him to go deeper. She knew that in that position, she was completely exposed to him. She knew Charles could see and feel every inch of her, he could feel her tighness squeezing him, her wetness soaking him, her chest moving up and down with her heavy breath, her knuckles tightening around the bed sheet. He increased the speed of his movements, sinking into her core once more, her hips grinding against his hand. The man, —  _her_  man, she reminded herself —, removed his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth, licking them slowly. Lina let out a unpleased sigh at the feeling of emptiness, as Charlie stood, pulling down his pants along with his underwear. She stared at him in awe, with an embarassed expression on her face, gazing upon male nakedness for the first time, he let out a soft chuckle, amused by her innocence. Rosellina was quite insecure, and fearful on what would happen next, he was  _big_ , even bigger than she had expected. Which meant he wouldn't slip inside as easily as his fingers, it would be certainly painful, very painful. She tensed again. 

❝Don't worry, it's all rights.❞ — he touched her left cheek gently — ❝I swer I'll tries not to hurt youse too bad.❞

     Her husband leaned over her, placing his arms in each side of her head, pushing his lips against hers. Her heart beated so hard and fast she feared he could hear it.  But even if he didn't, he would still know, he could almost smell the fear in her. Lina was sure he was familiar with such, he had probably seen it uncountable times, in the eyes of all the people he had killed and tortured. She knew who he was, what he had done, but that wasn't stopping her from wanting him more than she had ever wanted anyone her entire life.  _No_ , it was more than just a desire, it was a need, she needed him. So she swallowed back the fear, she would have him, no matter how much it hurt, she would be his. He rubbed the glowing tip of his cock down her entrance, his tongue caressing hers, his grip on her waist tight. Rosellina shut her eyes at the feeling of him between her legs. He explored her mouth with demand, urge and loving violence, soon she could taste the liquor on his tongue. Charles pressed her body against the mattress, feeling her hardened nipples scrape his bare chest, that made her lips twist into a smile, — but not any smile, a seductive, teasing smile, one she had never given to anyone before. That only inflamed his desire for her, his chest rose and fell tirelessly, his eyes seemed to burn with lust, his pulse was ever-increasing. He used his fingers to circle her clit once more, hearing her silky voice groan softly in his ear. Lina had lost all her pride and modesty, she threw her head back, moaning loudly, clutching the fabric of the white sheets as if her own life relied on them. Charlie lifted his head to gaze upon her, his dark devilish orbes watched her with a pleasant expression, opening a pretencious smirk afterwards. 

     She wanted him, and he knew it.

     The girl didn't blush or lower her eyes as he had thought he would, instead she stared right back at him. She was no longer ashamed of the burning desire, the growing need, the wild fire melting their bodies, the heat of their limbs entwined as one. It felt so good, it seemed so right. But the pleasure was quickly replaced by pain as Charlie entered her slowly, growling in pure bliss, while Lina shut her greenish eyeballs and bit her lower lip, trying not to cry out with the hint of ache in her core, the strange feeling of being torn apart in the inside.  _God_ , it was far more painful that she had been told it would be, that she had thought it would be. He pushed his hips a little further, putting his length fully into her. Charlie didn't move for a while, enjoying her tightness around his cock, he leaned over and pressed gentle kisses on her face, decending to her nipples. It was more than obvious that he was doing his best to control his true instincts, almost just as obvious as the painful expression on her face. Lina slipped her fingers through his curls, burying her head in the curve of his neck, scratching his back as he started pounding into her. However, his movements were slow, as if he was holding back. Even with all the pain, she found a moment to feel disappointed by that. She didn't want him to hold back, she was more than sure that he had never done so with the other women he had been with, and Rosellina was determined to prove herself better than  _all_  of them. She interlaced her legs around him, raising her hips to met his thrusts, in an attempt to encourage him to quicken the speed. That caused the man to move faster, but still delicately. He whispered all sorts of things in Lina's ear, things that would make any respectable lady flinch in horror, but made her whine in delight. After a few minutes, she could already feel the pain dissipating as Charlie moaned against her breasts, sucking them with devotion, he filled her completely, making her feel whole, she could feel his cock pulse inside as her walls tightened around him. Lina inhaled deeply when his thumb that was still squeezed her clit, making her squirm beneath him.

❝Charlie...❞ — she whimpered, placing her hand in her husband's chest — ❝I want to...❞

     The sentence was never finished, because she had no idea how to say it, instead she showed him whatwas it that she wanted to do. She simply pushed him on his back, forcing him to lay on the mattress, before climbing on top of him. The girl didn't understand why, but she had felt a sudden need of doing it, of being in control. She sat on him, ignoring the small lapse of ache between her legs, she was starting to get accustomed to the feeling of an intruder inside her womanhood. Even the pain, was no longer so intense, it was now no more than a bearable discomfort. She looked into his eyes, obviously not knowing what to do, and Charles seemed to read the message quickly. He gripped her hips tightly, digging his nails into her flesh and calmly pulling her down, filling her again. Lina moved leisurely, first to the sides, then up and down, — with his grip on her, guiding her gently. He trembled underneath her and called her name in a low groan. The man put both hands on the girl's waist, controlling the speed with which she rose and fell upon him. Lina could feel herself getting more slippery, in each movement he would slid into her more easily than before. Their loud moans echoed through the room, but all she could hear is the sound of him penetrating her, her skin slapping against his, her breasts swinging up and down on his face. His hands tightened on her ass while the other one tangled her brown locks. She didn't know how or when he sat and took her nipples on his mouth, all she knew was that he sucked on them with a brusqueness and ferocity, marking her, claiming her as his own. Rosellina's fingers tucked into the skin of his back, pushing her hips down, her core swallowing more and more of his cock. Her muscles compressed his manhood, he removed his lips from her tits and let out a hoarse groan. She pushed herself back down, faster, deeper and harder, until she came on top of him, moaning so loudly that the entire mansion had probably heard her. It didn't take long for Charles to release his seed into her, muffling his cry in her mouth. Both bodies fell on the mattress, she closed her eyes and tried to soften her heavy breath. Charlie's around her slack sweaty body, his manly scent dominating her senses and she still vibrating in ecstasy from the orgasm. 

    Rosellina looked down, to see the white silk sheets, now blood-stained red.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     When morning came she was alone in the king-size bed, Lina opened her eyes to face the ceiling. She could hear someone moving around the room.  _Charlie_ , she thought and so her mind was quickly invaded with the memories of what had happened in the previous night. The ceremony, the following party, the consumation of the wedding. Salvatore Lucania, her husband, she felt heat rising to her cheeks, blushing at the simple thought of so. How could she have given herself to him so easily? What had gotten into her? Since when did she found him so difficult to resist? There are so many questions, but no reasonable answer to any one of them. Rosellina placed her hand on her head, felling it spin. That was a small reminder of the several glasses of champagne she had in during the festivities, in a desperate attempt to muster up courage and prepare herself to have her innocence taken. However, during the act, she didn't seem to be in need of any sort of encouragement. She watched Charlie turn in a sudden movement, apparently noticing her. For a moment, the girl wished she could plunge under the covers and remain there forever, only to never have to look into her husband's eyes again. Staring away from his dark orbes, her look fell upon his figure, his water-soaked curls, his elegant build covered by nothing more than his trousers and wife-beater, the red scratch marks on his strong forearms and broad shoulders, — that had most certainly been caused by her sharp nails. Rosellina had seen completely naked in the other night, yet she couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable to see him in that way. Her embarassment could be considered more than evident.  _I must get used to it_ , she thought to herself silently,  _We are married now, I will see him like this many more times._

❝Good you're awake.❞ — the sound of his voice woke her from her thoughts, he walked over to her with his shirt in hands and an unreadable expression on his face — ❝The women will be here soon to gather the bloody sheets and present them to the guests. Their all downstairs, waiting for the show to starts, let's make sure they get a good show.❞

     With that, he leaned over her slowly and carefully, covering his lips with hers and before she could even notice, Lina found herself opening her mouth to let his tongue in. She slipped a hand through his dark curls, stroking them kindly, deepening the kiss. He pulled back and moved away from her, smiling wickedky and fixing his hair. She stood up carefully — due to the soreness between her legs —, walking towards the bathroom as naked as the day she was born, feeling Charlie's shameless and ruthless gaze upon her body. Rosellina bathed quickly and wrapped a clean white towel around, leaving the bathroom to find Charles fully dressed, sitting by the armchair.

      She's taken aback by her own image reflected on the mirror, her hair was a mess, there were bruises on her hips in the form of hands, and red marks on her neck, breats and upper thighs. The girl, — no, the  _woman_  she was now — sighed heavily. It was a rather hot morning, but she would still have to wear an up-neck long-sleeved dress to hide her husband's imprinting on her, from the eyes of curious gossips.  _The sheets are more than enough_ , she thought, reaching the hairbrush to smooth down the wild brown locks with a silly smile playing on her lips.

     She remembered Charlie's touch on her skin, his mouth on hers, his manhood inside her. Heat rose to her cheeks, painting them in a soft shade of crimson.

❝I love it when you blush, you knows? it's like you enjoy torturing me with your innocence. ❞ — he approached her by behind, resting both his hands in waist and burying his nose in the back of her neck, to inhale her sweet scent —  ❝I've never wanted any woman, like I want you❞ — Charles confessed in a low whisper, causing her to open a large joyful smile at the sudden revelation — ❝I can't wait to fuck youse again.❞

     He walked away, disappearing through the entrance and closing the heavy door behind. He hadn't noticed, but Lina's smile fadded imediately after the last sentence, and her face carried a sorrowful expression. Tears filled her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Rosellina felt stupid for a moment, was she expecting? That he would say he loved her? She couldn't let herself be fooled, there had been no feelings in occurred between them in the previous night. It desire, temptation, arousal, only that. Her husband hadn't made love to her, he just fucked her, — like he said himself. Don't get her wrong, she didn't think that one night would change Lucky Luciano. But the way he had spoke to her, as if she was one of the many women he had been with, it made her feel like some roadside whore and nothing more. Lina was hurt and it was her own fault, she had given him leave to do such, to give her false hope. She had been foolish enough to think that they could have a happy marriage, that they could build a long lasting relationship between them, based on trust, mutual respect and maybe even true faithful love. But the woman was now determined to make sure it was the first and last time it happened. 

     The presentation of the sheets passed like a blur before her. As soon as Lina set foot in the dining hall, all eyes were on her, she was the center of all the attention. The wives and young daughters of the mafia crowded around her, making it impossible for the brunette to take one step without being followed by the large group of women. She was unable to see her mother and sister amongst the comotion, and couldn't ignore the embarrassing questions asked by the guests. But she put a fake smile on her face and answered them all politely, knowing it was a necessary evil. When the sheets were finally set over the large dining table, she took advantage of that moment of distraction to sneak up close to her siblings who stood near the door, without anyone noticing her. Filippo hugged his sister tightly, and looked at her with teary brown eyes, before releasing her and walking up to their father. 

❝Are you okay?❞ — Giullia asked, her voice filled with concern — ❝He didn't hurt, did he? If he did, I swear...❞

❝I'm a little sore but I'm fine, he didn't hurt me.❞ —  _Not physically at least_ , she thought, but choose not to speak.

❝Remember, you can't let do that, you can't let him treat you like a whore. ❞ — the younger girl advised — ❝You deserve better, you  _are_  better.❞

 ❝I won't, I promise.❞

❝I can't believe your gonna have to move into his house, I'll have no one to advocate me whenever I misbehave.❞ — Gigi opened a sad smile — ❝How long will you two be on honeymoon?❞

 ❝Only one week, Charlie has business to deal with here.❞ — Lina watched her sister twist her face in an expression of anguish — ❝But as soon as we come back, I'll ask  _pappa_  to allow you to spend a few days with me on the house.❞

❝I'm sure he'll love to get rid of me for some time.❞ — both girls grinned at that.

      Gigi wrapped and squeezed her in to a comforting embrance, so tight that Lina lost her breath for a few seconds, before pulling back. It was the gesture that made her realize was happening, she was leaving, she was leaving for good. The place she grew up in, her parents, her siblings, her everything. All to start a new life beside her husband, and leave her old one behind. Of course, for some people it probably seemed like an overreaction, after all it wasn't like she was departing from the country or even the state, she was just moving out from Brooklyn to New York City. However, she was a Lucania now, no longer a member of the Castellini family. And if it was Charlie's will that she should never see them again, Lina would have to obey him.

❝Promise you'll call me whenever you can.❞ — Giullia pleaded, holding her hands — ❝An entire week alone with Luciano sounds too dangerous, if I don't wear from you for more than one day, no one will stop me from catching the first flight to the Caribbeans.❞

❝I don't doubt that for a second, but I don't think Charlie would appreciate it much. Nor would  _pappa_.❞ — the younger girl snorted at the statement — ❝You need to stop defying him, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me.❞

❝Fine.❞ — Gigi let out a defeated sigh — ❝I'll be on my best behaviour, I'll be a good girl.❞

     Rosellina raised an eyebrow at that, suspicious of her, but spoke none of it. She could no longer hold on a fake smile when it came to bid goodbye to her father, becaude he had shown himself unworthy of even that. Now that, she was free of him, she didn't have to pretend anymore. Alfonzo kissed her forehead, giving her a proud grin, but in return he only received a cold look from her. She moved away from the man without saying a word, and hugged her mother. Teresa showed herself more tender than usual, and she stroked her daughter's hair and whispered to her:

 ❝I wish things had happened differently.❞ — the sorrow in her eyes was more than visible — ❝But it gives me peace to know you won't end up like me, beside Charles, you have a chance of happiness and true love, don't let it waste.❞

❝What do mean,  _mamma_?❞

❝Oh,  _bambina_ , you still have so much to learn. ❞ — Teresa stroked her cheeks gently — ❝Haven't you seen it?❞

 ❝Seen what,  _mamma_?❞ — Rosellina looked very puzzled.

❝The way he looks at you❞ — she stated as if it was more than obvious in the eyes of everyone — ❝As if he could take a bullet right in the chest for you, as if he could lay down his own life for yours. And that is something no other woman will  _ever_  get from him, only his wife, only you.❞

    She turned her look at Charlie, who stood a few feet from them, having an apparently quite entertaining chat with a redhead, but his eyes were on her.

❝But I warn you dearest, it will be very hard, I'll have to be strong.❞ — the woman continued — ❝Love isn't always easy, but it can be, if it's worth it.❞

     Teresa placed a kiss in her left cheek and walked away, leaving Lina behind, more confused than ever with her words. What had she meant by all that? She didn't have time to reflect on the matter, before she could, the woman noticed her husband standing next to her. One of his hands were possessively placed around her small waist, as if he was claiming his domain, protecting what belonged to him. She sighed, she would have to do her best to get used to that dominating and jealous side of him.

      Time passed far too quickly, suddenly she found herself in the car, waving at her siblings through the window. Tears blurred her vision as they crossed the gates of the Castellini Mansion, they silently fell off her eyes and ran across her cheeks. For the first time she allowed herself to cry with the thought of leaving her life behind, her world behind. She felt a hand in her shoulder, it was Charlie, staring at her with a kind sympathetic look.

 ❝Don't be like that, youse can visit them whenever you want.❞ 

❝You don't understand.❞ — she wiped her tears — ❝They were all I had, all I've ever known, and know...It's like a part of me is being ripped apart and burned away.❞

     Afterwards, Lina turned her eyes to the landscape and Charles kept his eyes on the road, a few minutes later, they were inside the international airport.

❝We're gonna take a private flight.❞ — he revealed casually, as if that didn't cost a fortune and watched her widen her eyes — ❝It wasn't me, it was a demand from AR, he thinks it's safest for the both of us. We've been having some trouble with the rival gangs and we can't risk being attacked. Do I have to remind you of what sort of man you married?❞

     She choose not to answer the question, knowing she didn't have to. Rosellina would never forget who he was, because he would never allow her to do so, he would forever remind her of it. He was a gangster, a mobster, a criminal, a murderer. Alfonzo Castellini always said, in the heart of a mafioso, there is only place for one true love, the Mafia. Salvatore Lucania was a cruel ruthless man, and he had already made it clear that no one would ever change him. What if she couldn't make him love her? She was alone now, away from her home, stripped from safety and defense. Rosellina remembered what he had said to her during their wedding night, that he wouldn't hurt her because she wasn't completelt his. But now, she was his to do with whatever he desired. Lina bit her lower lip, tensed, forcing herseld not to quake with fear. What if Charlie proved himself just as violent in life, as he was in business? Now she knew her honeymoon would truly be a matter of life or death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy! Guess who's back? Guys, I'm really sorry but it's just been impossible for me to write. Sorry, sorry, sorry, but I'm here now and I promise this time I'm gonna stay. Hope you liked it, comment and tell what you think. Criticism and suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> bambina¹ — a young girl/child


	9. A New Life Begins

**(**   _HAVANA, CUBA, 1920_ **)**  

 

      **H** er bare feet touched the sand, and Rosellina closed her eyes and breathed in the breeze that kissed her face and fluttered her hair. After so many years trapped in a golden cage, she could finally afford the feeling of being free. Even though it was only hypothetically speaking, she was free from her father, but still bonded to a man, her husband. However, it didn't change the fact that Cuba was truly a beautiful country, with even more beautiful beaches, and the  _Santa María del Mar_ , was the most stunning and well known of all. Arnold Rothstein happened to own an luxurious and immense property in the surrounding area, that, — according to Charlie — he had offered to the couple as a wedding gift. A few miles away, there was a dock not very far away, where her husband's boat was anchored. Lina wouldn't deny that she'd thought about using it to run away, leaving Charles behind. However, he wouldn't let her escape so easily. She had learned a new thing about him, Lucky Luciano never travelled unprotected, he had brought three of his henchmen along with him.

      As the two others were inside the house — somewhere around the place — Fiore Borghini stood right behind her, only a few steps away. He observed her closely and carefully, tracking her every step and never letting her out of his sight, like the good watchdog he was. If he was at least nicer, it would be easier to tolerate him. But no, the man wore a blank expression on his face, never talking to her and keeping a respectful distance that should exist between and employer and his employee's wife. Not having anyone to talk to was starting to get _very_ annoying. Lina sighed, putting back her sunglasses and slowly walking towards the house with her sandals in her hands. The wind swayed her flowery pink dress, rising it's skirt in the process and allowing Fiore to take a long and quite indecent peek at her uncovered thighs, — since Havana was far too hot city, for Rosellina to wear stockings. Luckily for him, that went unnoticed at the young woman's eyes.

      She walked through the door and saw her husband, standing close to the nearby window, speaking on the telephone. The young woman leaned against the doorway, looking anyway but his, plainly ignoring his presence in the room.  He stared at her for a few seconds, before returning to his conversation with whoever he was talking to. Apparently, he seemed to be discussing business, as always. Lina rolled her eyes at that.

 ❝Alright Benny, keep me informed, and tell AR we'll be there soon.❞ — she watched him put down the phone and walk up to her — ❝Where was you?❞

      _As possessive as ever_ , she thought to herself.

❝Don't worry, I wasn't trying to run away.❞ — she tried to walk pass him, with the intention of heading upstairs, but he caught her wrist before she could move any further 

❝I know that.❞ — Charles spoke calmly — ❝But I also know that you would try, if my men wasn't where to watch you.❞

      _How can he know that_ , she wondered, he opened a wide amused smile at her shocked expression.

 ❝You's not very good at hiding things.❞ — the man answered simply.

 ❝I won't run away.❞ — she said, seeming stupidly unsure of her own words — ❝I'm already used to the idea of being your wife.❞

      After speaking, she immediately thought that lying to him hadn't been a good idea, but it was too late then. Charlie looked at her for a few seconds, before raising his eyebrow in a suspicious way, as if he suggested that he hadn't believed a word she said. He lowered his gaze to her delicate wrist, caressing it gently and then curling his lips into a rather sad smile —  rare display of genuine emotion that truly susprised and intrigued Rosellina.

 ❝And you's also not a very good liar.❞ — his face faded back into an unreadable expression — ❝I meant what I said on our weddin' night, I don't expect you's to love me, men like me ain't made for no loving.❞ — she cannot tell if he was either affected or indifferent towards that, but she could have sworn he seemed somehow sorrowful — ❝But I do wanna make this work, I want this union to be as good as it can be.❞

 ❝Really?❞ — it's her turn to raise an eyebrow, questioning him suspiciously, while crossing her arms.

 ❝Look, I'm not as stupid as you seems to think I am.❞ — he declared, still holding her hand — ❝You thinks I haven't noticed how distant you are? You was cold and quiet the whole trip, barely even talked to me, you's never looked so unhappy.❞ — Charlie paused for a moment, inhaling sharply — ❝I don't know if it was somethin' I did or said, but I don't wanna see you's like that anymore, I really don't.❞

      Lina stared carefully at him with uncertainty glowing in her eyes, not knowing if she would either believe him, or not at all. Their two weeks of honeymoon had passed too quickly, and she had been rather displeased when Charlie informed her, — in the previous afternoon — that they would be returning to New York in the next day. Apparently, business couldn't wait, or at least that was what her husband told. The time she had been spending way from the mob world and from all those people who were part of it, had been _liberating_. As much as the girl missed her family, she couldn't be more disturbed by the idea of returning so soon. They had slept together every night since the consumation wedding, expect for the previous one. Rosellina didn't even try to hide how upset she had been with the knowledge that their honeymoon time was over by orders of her husband's boss.  _He could have at least consulted me first, and asked me what I thought about it._

     Charles had tried of course, however she kept pushing him away, moving away her face whenever he attemped to kiss her, pulling away whenever he reached out to touch her. It was only _one_ day, yet it was already becoming frustrating for him, and the awareness of that pleased and amused her more than she ever thought it would. There was no other woman around, and even if there was, only his wife can give him what he wants, and unfortunetely for him, she refused to. By now he must be desperate, very much willing to do and say anything that would get him laid. And that included swallowing back his pride and typical male ego, and apologizing to her for something he didn't even know he had done. She was almost sure that was the case. However, at the same time, Charlie's words seemed so genuine that she felt utterly divided. Noticing that, he decided to take the liberty of making the choice easier for her.

     He wrapped his strong manly hands firmly around her waist and pulled her closer to him, and in the next second, their chests are pressed against each other and their eyes locked with one another. The woman wanted to push him away and protest, however his eyes seemed to steal all her strength and silence all her words. She stared into his dark brown orbes, and felt her once icy heart slowly melting down, her veins burning with the freshly set fire inside her body. It was undeniable, Rosellina missed him, she missed _feeling_ him. But she couldn't bring herself to do so, no matter how hard she tried. Charlie used his warm wet tongue to part her lips and slid it inside her mouth. Their taste on each other's lips, the heat of their bodies entangled together, the desire, the lust. It all makes forget that she should despise him, that she should hate him.

      Rosellina pulled back slowly, placing her palms in his chest and pushing him back gently, he looked directly into her eyes whilst keeping his hands on her waist. For no more than a second, she caught herself thinking she could trust him, but quickly disregarded the idea. She couldn't trust a man like him, she couldn't trust a _mafioso_. Lina had once trusted her father, as she believed any daughter should, but Alfonzo had sold her off like a merchandise. Charlie was not her father of course, but who could tell if he would be any better? _I can't let him fool me._ This was their very first marriage quarrel, she couldn't let him think that he could do whatever he wished, whenever he wished and then just get back her favour with a few soft words and kisses.

❝We have to get to the docks.❞ — she pulled away from him, and continued, ironically — ❝Or we'll miss our ship back home.❞

     She walked past him and climbed the stairs in a hurry, heading to her room. The girl knew she was crossing the line and testing his limits, but she needed to know if this husband of hers _truly_ did care about her, as her mother had suggested. Or if they're arranged marriage was meant to be a miserably unhappy one.

 

* * *

 

       The day they arrived was the 26th January, on a cold cloudy monday morning, after a few days on the sea sailing from Havana to Miami, and an eighteen hour-long car trip from Miami to New York City. She knew then that one of the things she would miss the most about Cuba was the weather. As soon as they crossed the large gates, Rosellina climbed out silently, smoothening down her red dress, and stood in front of the house, her new house. It was a two-storey, white grand house that was a bit smaller than the Castellini household, surrounded by a large, beautiful and perfectly set green garden. A tall man was standing not far from them, — certainly another henchman — approached them immediately, he nodded at her respectfully and moved away to retrieve their bags from the trunk. Most of her belongings had already been brought there, but since the then newlyweds had left her family's house and travelled directly to Havana, this was the very first time she saw where he lived. Lina felt Charlie slip his arm around her waist, and allowed him to guide her inside.

     A long hallway served as avenue, set between the main entrance and the adjacent rooms, to the right a small sitting room with a dark stone-lined fireplace, and to the left a wide staircase that provided access to the second floor. The whole place was richly decorated with expensive furniture, splendid art pieces hanging on the walls,  fine tapestries laying on the wooden floors, big white sofas and chandeliers in every room. She would have been impressed, if she hadn't been brought up in a mansion herself.

❝Welcome to your new home.❞ — he offered, somewhat kindly, attempting the break the silence that was staring to fill the room.

     She tried not to frown at his words, it was a beautiful house indeed, but that was not her home, not yet at least. She said nothing, she only looked around attentively, silently.

❝If you don't like you can say it.❞ — he had taken her silence the wrong way, believing it was a sign of displeasure.

     Rosellina turned to look at him, and opened her mouth to reply, but the sound of heeled shoes against the floor interrupted her. Behind them stood a brunette woman.

❝Mr. Luciano.❞ — she greets him happily with a smile stretching her pretty face — ❝It's very good to see you again, sir.❞

     He if was as glad as she was, he didn't let it show in front of Lina, noticing her keen gaze on him. Charles gave the woman nothing but a half smile before turning to her.

❝Meet my wife, Rosellina.❞

    She smiled politely, as the young brunette scanned her from head to toe, dark envious eyes lingering on the gold wedding band she wore. Lina caught herself wondering if this woman was not just her husband's maid but his lover as well, for she knew that many men dared shame their wedded wives by bringing whores into the house they shared. Her own father was one of those men.

❝Lina,❞ — Charlie spoke, again breaking the awkward quietness of the room — ❝This is Cosima, my housekeeper.❞

❝It's a pleasure, Mrs. Lucania.❞ — her once joyful voice was now sullen whilst addressing the new mistress of the house.

❝She has worked for me for a few months but already knows this house like nobody, she'll show you around and keep you company when I'm not here.❞

❝You're leaving already?❞ — Lina questioned incredulously, staring at him.

❝I have to.❞ — Charlie seemed genuinely apologetic about that — ❝Benny, Meyer an' the boys is expecting me. I've been gone a long time an' business can't wait no more.❞

❝Then we probably won't be having lunch together.❞

❝Probably.❞ — he was being sincere, she could tell — ❝But I promise I'm gonna make it in time for dinner, so we can eat together.❞

     The fact that he was being honest with her was a start, but Lina didn't like it anyway. She knew very well what sort of things this "business" of theirs included and the dangers regarding it.  It didn't matter if he carried guns and walked around town with a dozen armed men protecting him, she couldn't help but to worry, no matter how hard it was for her to admit that. She feared for his life.

     Charlie placed his right hand to rest on her waist and moved the other one to her face, his cold thumb gently caressing her cheek.

❝Don't be like that, I'll be back before you even notice.❞ — his touch is gentle but his dark eyes were filled with fury.

     Charles had been like that since he received that call from Benjamin the day they left Cuba. The girl sensed something was wrong, very wrong, but he had spoken nothing of it and she had chosen not to ask knowing it would be better that way.  _Men don't like a broad who makes too many questions_ , her father used to say with a sneer whenever their mother questioned him about anything at all.

     When she turned the woman, Cosima, was still there eyeing somehow her warily.

❝Cosima is it?❞ — she tried to sound nice.

❝Yes ma'am, I'm Cosima Borghini.❞ — this smile looked false compared to the one she had given Charles.

❝Borghini?❞ — Lina couldn't hold back that question, nor her surprise — ❝You must be Fiore's wife.❞

❝No, no, he is my brother.❞ — the woman clarified — ❝I"ve been working for Charlie for a few months, but Fiore has known him for many years now. He got me this job.❞

      Rosellina tried not to let show how startled she was by Cosima's words, not only was this woman unmarried but she also referred to _her_ husband by his name — though that was not really what bothered Lina, but the way she said it, as if they shared a high level of intimacy.  _You're being foolish_ , she told herself,  _It's probably nothing._

❝Come with me, I'll have my brother bring your bags. He said I should help you install in the master bedroom, Charlie I mean.❞ — she almost shrinked hearing that again, but got a hold of herself just in time.

     After she finished unpacking and organizing all her belongings, — after shooing away the insistent Cosima with much effort — Lina laid in bed and was quickly overtook by sleep, crushed with exhaustation of the long trip back. She woke up what seemed to be a few hours after and changed into a new dress. Staring at her own reflection in the wide, ornated mirror on the red damask walls, she felt a stupid urge to cry, but struggled to control it. Her entire life was changing so much so fast. Marrying Charles, leaving behind her home and everything she had always know, and now moving into this unknown and unfamiliar place. It was as like watching one of those silent pictures, being a quiet spectatress of her own life. She observed silently, hopelessly, incapable of doing anything, of intervening.

❝Oh my god!❞ — she grunted in frustration heavy in her words, placing her hands in her face and sighing loudly.

     Lina sat straight on the mattress to glance at the large weighty trunk Fiore set near the bed after having some trouble carrying it inside and climbing the stairs with it in hand. Her books. They were her only chance of distraction. But the moment she threw her feet off the bed and rose up, she heard the sound of heavy hurried footsteps coming from outside. There was a loud banging on the door before it was opened and someone barged in unannounced. Happiness lit up her face when she caught sight of her sister.

❝Rosie!❞ — Giullia moved closer to wrap her in a tight embrace — ❝I've missed you so much! It feels like it's been ages since a last saw you.❞

❝It's been only a couple f weeks, but I've missed much as well Gigi.❞

❝Sorry for showing up like this, Fiore said you were probably sleeping, but I couldn't wait.❞ — she pulling away.

❝It's fine, I'm glad you're here. How are things back at home? With _pappa_ and _mamma_? And Filippo?❞

     They sat together on the bed, after Giullia removed her coat and set it on the armchair near the window.

❝Those two are same as always, but now that you're gone they're becoming more and more unbearable for me to live with.❞ — she snorted in displeaure — ❝And Lippi's also good, till doing a fine job in being a pain in my ass. He asks about you every day, wanted to come with me but _mamma_ wouldn't let him skip school for nothing on earth.❞

❝But she let you?❞

❝Well, not really, not exactly.❞

❝Gigi.❞ — it was the soft, but disaproving tone she always used while scolding her sister.

❝I won't get caught, I know what I'm doing 'cause I've done it before, I just have to be there by the end of last period.❞

     Rosellina smiled sadly at that, that used to be her life not so long ago, trying to talk some sense into her little sister, who would never listen. At least she hadn't lost that.

❝Just try to bring him along next time you come.❞

❝I don't think your husband will be too happy to see him visiting his house so oftenly, not that I give a shit anyway.❞ — she shrugged utterly unapologetic about it — ❝But speaking of the devil, how was your time in Havana? He didn't hurt you did he?❞

❝Are you going to ask that every time we meet?❞ — she wasn't angry, but it was an honest question.

❝No, I'll just ask for as long as I don't have reasons to stop asking. The fact that he hasn't hurt you yet doesn't mean he won't later.❞ — as much as she hated to admit it, Giullia was somehow right — ❝It doesn't matter to be if you trust him, I don't and never will.❞

     Silence settled once again. Rosellina didn't know what to say to that. Did she trust Charlie? And if she did, what did that make her? A foolish girl, or just a woman in love? It was difficult for her defining how she felt about him, and understanding it was even more difficult. There was a pang in her chest. Shame, perhaps? It was embarassing that she hadn't try harder to fight him and the things he made her feel, like she knew she should have. If it had been Giullia in that situation, she sure would have fought him not just by refusing him what he wanted but also by using her sharp nails and sharper teeth or anything else to hurt him with like she did with most men who took an approach on her. But that was her little sister, not her.  _I'm not like you_ , Lina wanted to tell her,  _I'm neither as strong nor as brave as you_. Yet instead she chose not to, and selected the easier way around that matter: a subtle change of subject.

❝Tell me about school.❞ — she suggested, noting that seem to lighten up her sister's semblance.

❝Harder than it used to be, a little more stressful too. But I suppose it's normal considering it's the last year.❞ — the younger girl beamed happily — ❝I'm excited about it, honestly can't wait to finally finish school. Even though I'm also a little fearful.❞

❝You?! Afraid of something?❞

❝Not afraid. Just concerned about what's gonna happen to me now.❞ — uneasiness clouded her dark eyes as she spoke — ❝You remember Tommaso? From back home?❞

     Lina nodded, small glimpses of memory flashing through her mind. From what she could recall he was the eldest son of one of their father's chauffeur, a youth few years her junior, close to her sister's age. Giullia and him had been friends since children, growing up he was the only boy and child in town who wasn't too terrified of playing with her, — because even as a little girl, she had already developed the mean, vicious habit of terrorizing people, her playmates most of all. Those two had always been close, despite their mother's disapproval of that closeness between Gigi and a servant's son.

❝He's talks to me about going to college. Where he wants to go to and what he wants to do there.❞ — she paused, sighing heavily and Lina was cauht off guard by the sight of rare tears stung her sister's eyes — ❝In the meantime _pappa_ talks to me about marriage and won't even consider letting me get a degree. How is that fair?❞

     She never answeared the girl's question though, and she knew that as long as the world was ruled by men, no one would.

 

* * *

 

     Giullia left a few hours after lunch, when the afternoon was nearing. However even with her gone Rosellina couldn't take her mind off what she had been told. It would be a lie to say she had been surprised by it. It was more than obvious that now that she, the eldest child, was a wedded woman, her sister was to be the next in line. She had known that surely once Gigi was done with school Alfonzo would seek to pawn her off to one of his associates for a good price. It was the timing that stunned Lina, how quick he was to put his plans into effect. After all Charlie and her hadn't even been married for a full month yet. Her father seemed desperate to forge new alliances with new associates, increase the number of territories controled by his organization and secure his power. It was almost as if he felt threatened. Something was wrong, she knew it just she knew that it very likely involved her husband as well — judging by his strange, secretive behaviour. Lina was determined to obtain either a confirmation or a denial of her suspicions that night, he would have to tell her. If it was about her family than she had the right to know what was going on.

     He never made in time for dinner that night. She was in the parlor curled up on the sofa with a book in hands, — where she had been for hours, waiting for him to get home — when she was startled by the sound of a key turning in the lock. Rosellina turned to look at Charles as he clumsily stumbled inside. But his eyes wander about, even as he closed the door and stepped into her sight, avoiding her gaze.

❝Charlie?❞ — she called softly, her voice sounding a bit drowsy.

     There was no reply. He walked right past the sitting room as if no one was there, heading to the stairchase without a second look. Her first reaction was jumping off the sofa and quickly climbing the stairs after him. She found the door of their shared bedroom half opened and was fast to slip inside. The place was dark, dimly illuminated only by a lamp on nightstand in the right side of the bed and the lights radiating from the bathroom. And only once he emerged from it, without his heavy coat and suit jacket on, she finally saw that his white shirt was stained in deep shade of red. Blood. Her heart dropped. 

❝Is that your blood?❞

     Charlie he turned his eyes in her direction and stared fixedly at her. Again there was no reply, he simply removed his suspenders and the shirt, throwing it on the floor and kicking off his shoes. A wave of relief washed over her before she could stop herself. There was no sign of bleeding cuts or wounds or bruises or anything. The blood was not his. The easement dissipated rapidly and now she felt selfish. Her husband had very likely made someone — someone's father or husband or brother— bleed to death, but she only cared about his own safety. He slowly pushed Lina down to lay her on the mattress and placed his arms on each side of her head, towering over her. She was trapped between the bed and his body. His breath was heavy with the smell of tobacco and whiskey.

❝Charlie.❞ — the woman tried again.

     She reached her shaky hands to touch his cheek. There was something different in him, his muscles were tense and strained and his eyes seemed darker, colder, harder. She had never seen him that way ever before, but she would recognize that look anywhere. She had seen it in her father's eyes more times than she could remember and in other men as well, it was always same, unchanging. Steady, cruel, deadly. That was the look of danger and death. Rosellina watched him spread her legs apart and slide in between them.

❝Charlie!❞ — she sounded desperate now, and finally, he reacted.

     The man blinked heavily, as if though he had just woken up from a trance state, and then rolled to lay at her side. The two of them just stayed there for some minutes, in profound silence. When he looked at her again darkness in his eyes was not gone, but it seemed more contained, controlled. Lina didn't want to ask, and she knew she shouln't do it, yet she couldn't help herself.

❝Where you attacked?❞

    He didn't answear immediately of course, and she was starting to regret having opened her mouth first place when he did.

❝No. This, the shirt, it was all just... Business.❞ — said Charles, rather vaguely — ❝You don't wanna know what happened, what I did. And it don't matter anyway.❞

     Lina didn't speak because she simply didn't know what to say to that.

❝Fuck!❞ — that came out as a sharp, anguished growl, startling his wife.

     She wanted to say something, anything that could somehow reassure him. Maybe telling that all would be alright, that _they_ would make things alright. But the words remained caught up her throat, her body frozen with fear, fear of him and what he could do to her if she angered him. And he saw that as soon as he turned his gaze to her terrified one again.

❝I'm sorry.❞ — Charlie spoke, seeming slighlty more serene.

❝It's fine.❞ — she barely managed to choke out.

❝No, it isn't and I can see it in your eyes. None of this is your fault.❞ — he stopped for a moment, and breathed before continuing — ❝I meant what I said back in Havana, I don't wanna see you unhappy and I don't wanna see you scared either. But you should stay away from me when I'm like this just for safety, it would be better like that.❞

     Rosellina frowned, hardily understanding what he was telling her, but nodded at him promptly after a few seconds. At least she had managed to calm down his murderous mood a little bit, but if he insisted on distancing himself from her for her own good, she had no choice but to listen to him. No matter how hard it was for her to even consider it.  She pondered on refusing it, sitting down to reason with him or even just childishly insisting on remaining at his side. Lina moved uncomfortably on the bed, distressed by the mere thought of abandoning him and the inexplicable ache in her chest. He needed her, she knew it, and he knew it but would not admit it.

     Neither of them spoke again that night. Whatever or whoever it was that angered Charlie that way would pay for it. He would make things right. For now, she would shake off her mind all that had happened that and focus on him. Lina only clung up to her husband tightly as if her own life depended on it. As if her heart, her soul, her everything rested in that room, on that bed, with him. And she feel asleep with his arms wrapped around her, and dreamt of him that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know you probably all want to kill me. It took months, but I'm finally back with a new chapter. Guys, I'm truly, honestly sorry about the long wait. But as always, I went through some harsh changes in my life these past months since I'm now only a few weeks away from starting college. I'M A LITTLE BUBBLE BURSTING WITH EXCITEMENT!!! And anyways, writing about the aftermath of the wedding turned out to be more difficult than I first thought, so it took me some time to channel Lina's first impressions on Charlie as a husband and a gangster. I admit this chapter could have been better, but I really wanted to post because I kept you guys waiting for a long time, but I wrote with my heart and love. So I hope you like it.


	10. Suspicions Arising

**(** _NEW YORK CITY, 1920_ **)**

 

     **O** thello was the symbol of a consuming and depraving jealousy. A feeling that was indifferent to sanity and even common sense, an obsession towards his spouse's faithfulness that led to a tragic end, causing the death of both the man and his wife, fair and kind Desdemona. William Shakespeare's possessive and complex character reminded Lina of her own husband, or at least that's what she started thinking after reading the book for the third time that week. That was the only thing she could do to keep herself busy, Charlie was always out, she couldn't leave the house without him or his permission and the maids would never let her do anything. She had felt quite sorry for those poor dusty books in the lavish but abandoned library that her husband never used, and so, the girl found some comfort in them. The loneliness was nearly overwhelming, the mansion was filled with servants and guards, but remained utterly silent—something that was rather unusual for the girl, giving the fact that she had grown up in a typical italian catholic family surrounded by two younger siblings, dozens of cousins and an endless horde of relatives.

     Time seemed to run agonizingly slowly, the weeks had passed leisurely, but passed anyways. It had been only two months since the newlywed couple arrived from their honeymoon in Cuba and Lina moved into her husband's property, barely a month into marriage and she had already started to wonder if that was what her life would be like. Staying at home all day long, patiently waiting for him to return home after "work", seeing him only when they had breakfast together in the morning, and at night when while they dined — though sometimes she even had to eat alone of he didn't make it in time. And he rarely did.

     She missed her family, her mother, her sister, her brother and even her father. Though it all came down to missing Charlie. Of course it wasn't as if he had abandoned her completely, after all, he would always go back home to her, in fact there wasn't a night they hadn't spend together since his house became _their_ house. That should be enough for her as it was for other mob wives, right? That's what she had been told her entire life, as long as he didn't wander far way, all would be well. But it wasn't, no, not even close. Because Lina wanted long walks through the streets whilst holding hands, picnics in the park under the sun and romantic dining out in the weekends. _Like normal couples_ , she thought, like the couples in those books she spent hours reading. Rosellina kept such thoughts to her though and never said a word about it to Charlie, not wanting to trouble him with her typical "girlish silliness"—as she remembered her father saying to her mother. Teresa Castellini would certainly not aprove it if Lina decided to question her husband about where he had been all day long, the woman herself never once questioned Alfonzo. And the girl did not dare wonder what would happen if she did.

     The couple hadn't spoken of the events of the night that was still so vivid in her mind. The night Charles returned home covered in blood and with no explanations to give. Her husband acted as if though ever nothing happened, and she knew he, as all men did, expected her to do the same. To make herself blind, dumb and deaf like all wives did. However she couldn't, she worried too much for that. It was hard for Lina herself to even understand her own reaction at that, her sudden fear of losing him. How uneasy it became to bid Charlie goodbye every morning being uncertain if at the end of the day he would either come back to her or not. Maybe that was something that, like the may other things that marriage to a mobster included, she would have to get used to. Lina wasn't stupid, she knew that's how things went down, there was nothing new about it. How many times had she seen her father risk his life somewhere else in the name of business? 

     She was in his study, pacing up and down the room, wondering if wether she should call or not. Rosellina had been like that since he left after breakfast earlier that morning, she was worried about him, again. It was hard for her putting up to this since she had no idea how to deal with it. It was her mother who had to endure that sort of situation all her life: being left behind caring for the home while her husband endangered himself out there. Guilt washed over her at the realization that before that day she never once wondered how Teresa felt about it.

     Hesitantly, the girl took the phone and dialed the numbers. Someone picked up after the fifth ring.

❝Hello?❞

     Lina held her breath, not knowing what to say. Goddamit, why was she even doing that in the first place?

❝ _Mamma_ , it's me.❞

❝Rosellina?❞ She sounded surprised but concerned, ❝Did something happen? Darling, are you alright?❞

❝No, I just... I wanted...  I wanted to know if everything's fine over there?❞

❝Lina,❞ Now the older woman sounded different, and the girl recognized it as the tone used when scolding her for some wrongdoing and knew then she had been caught in her lie. ❝I know your sister was there about a week ago. You wouldn't call just for that. Now tell me, what's going on?❞

 Again, she knew not what to say. ❝It's about Charlie.❞ She confessed with a heavy sigh. ❝I'm afraid his business got him into more trouble than usual. A few nights ago he came home battered and bleeding and refuses to tell how and why that happened. I have the feeling something's wrong and I wanted... Well guess I wanted to how you deal with things like this when they happen to _pappa_?❞

     There was a long, uneasy silence on the other side of the line. For a moment Rosellina believed her mother had hung up on her, but she could hear Teresa's soft breathing on the other side.

❝I don't, in fact I never have.❞ The answear came rather abruptly. ❝I think that's the only advantange of being a mob wife trapped in an arranged marriage. You don't care about what happens to your husband because you don't care about _him_ in the first place.❞

     That came as a surprise, hitting her like a fist in the dark. Had her mother just said what she had heard? Teresa Venetti had dedicated her life to being a good and caring wife. She had always shown the truest love and greatest devotion towards her husband, though he was never worthy of such.

❝What do you mean?❞

❝Rosellina, in our world the only weapon a woman can use to fend for herself is a mask to cover up your true emotions. They are the only thing that can protect you. Like you, I had to learn how to wear them properly and use them to my benefit. Giullia still hasn't learned that and she's going to suffer for it in the future.❞ Her mother paused to take a deep breath, ❝To be honest with you, whenever your father leaves for a mission, I hope he'll never come back and pray to god for his death.❞

     That was it then. That was her secret. The mask of solemn composure and quiet serenity that hid Teresa's true self was made of small spark of hope that she held on to so firmly, the hope that one day she would be free of Alfonzo.

❝I... I don't know what to say, I wasn't expecting you to say something like that.❞

❝You wouldn't have understood it before, but you're a married woman now. I'm sorry I can't give any more advice.❞

❝It's fine _mamma_ , I shouldn't have called. I wouldn't have if I had known.❞ There was a brief moment of silence and guilt clutched her gut at the thought that she _should_ have known, after all those years. ❝It's just that this discomfort, this pain in my chest won't go way. What does it mean? What is the cause of it?❞

❝It can mean two different things. You're either afraid of having to return home as a widow and being forced to marry again... Or you're afraid of losing Charles because you might be falling in love with him.❞

     She could sense the fear in her mother's voice from all those miles away. Teresa had spoken has if loving Charlie was the biggest mistake Lina could ever make in her life.

❝And is that... is that _bad_?❞

❝Oh it is, it's the worst thing you would want for your life.❞

❝But you said—❞

❝What I said, what I tried to tell was to _make_ him love you. Not to fall for him, not to get caught on your own trap. If you have the love of a man as powerful as Lucky, you'll have the world at your feet, you'll have anything you've ever desired or might desire in the future. However, loving him in return will only increase your suffering in your marriage, it will give him the power to hurt you.❞

     Lina's short talk with her mother had only made things worst. Yet as much as it scared her she had no time to think of it. Her husband was the main concern and he could be in serious danger. She was never one for snooping around but before she knew she had searched every corner of his office after some clue of what he was trying to hide from her. She found nothing but came to the conclusion that he kept at least two handguns in each drawer, conceiled under piles of papers. She rummaged every corner of the bedroom they shared as well; but again nothing was there.

     She was in the kitchen making dinner when Fiore arrived. He walked into the place with a pitiful look on his face. Lifting her eyes to look into his, Rosellina stared back at him. The man opened and closed his mouth a few times, no sound coming out of it, almost as if he was uncertain of what to say or afraid of saying it. He didn't have to speak though, she already knew why Charlie had sent him.

❝Let me guess,❞ She started, putting down the spatula in her hand, ❝He won't be here for dinner, _again_. Will he?❞

     Cosima stood silent nearby ready to set the dining table, watching her closely, and from the corner of her eye Lina could see her smirk.

❝No, ma'am, he won't.❞ Fiore looked uneasy. ❝He sent this as an apology.❞

     She took the velvet box between her hands carefully setting it on the table. Inside it was a black fur trimmed coat that must have cost him an arm and a leg. A look of disappointed crossed her face but she quickly managed to conceal it under a half-smile. It was nice of him to think of her but it would have been nicer to have him home for a change. Instead she simply pretended all was well and waved Fiore off, not forgetting to tell him to thank her husband for the kindness.

     Later that night, she found herself sitting in the dining room on the right seat next at the head of the table, alone again. It was then that Giullia emerged from nowhere like a godsend appearance. She just barged in through the front door, nearly knocking down poor Fiore—who didn't even bother to try and announce her.

     Rosellina's was close to hitting the floor when she caught a glimpse of her. Her sister wore a white and black silk gown that clung tightly to her figure, bright red lipstick painted her lips and her dark hair was finely made in a elaborate hairdo.

❝So now you call _mamma_ but not me?❞ Gigi questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

     Sighing, she put the knife and fork down on the plate laden with food she had not touched, pushing it away. And only then turned to the younger girl.

❝She told you?!❞

❝She mentioned you called during lunch. What did have of so important to discuss with her?❞

     Giullia questioning was always so very inconvenient and ill-timed. Though she seemed not notice it, or just not to care at all if she was being improper or not.

❝Nothing worth discussing now.❞ Ahe rose with her plate in hands and walked toward the kitchen to set it in the sink, Giullia followed behind — ❝What are you doing here this late anyways? And does our mother or our father know you're here?❞

❝They don't have to know everything that I do.❞ She seemed so sure of this lie, ❝I'm here 'cause a figured Charlie would leave you alone tonight, again. So thought maybe you could use some company.❞

❝First of all: thank you for coming. I really do appreciate it. But how would you possibly know Charlie wouldn't be here?❞

❝Because he _is_ the kinda man who would leave his wife alone at home to go around town drinking his ass out.❞ Despise filled her face as she spilled the words. ❝But Benny just happened to mention they had a business meeting or something that's supposed to go down tonight.❞

     Lina rose her brow in a suggestive way, waiting for her sister to clarify how exactly she had gotten her hands on that information if Lina herself, Charlie's wife, never did get him to reveal anything about business. Whatever her little sister was doing with Bugsy Siegel she had to be doing it damn well. The younger girl's face flushed with embarassment.

❝Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault Benny can't keep his big mouth shut when he's... _happy_.❞

     It wasn't hard for Gigi to convince Lina to go out even so late at night it wasn't something she was used to doing ot anything but she had been locked up at home alone for too long. And her sister was right in the end—what her husband didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He wouldn't just force to go back home, right? Well that was easy. The actual hard part was convincing Fiore to drive them to the location picked by Giullia.

❝I don't think the boss is gon' like this.❞He had said once the three were in the car.

❝I'm just going out for dinner with my sister. Don't act like I'm out to meet with another man.❞

❝But still, ma'am... It's not a good idea... I just think nothing good can come out of this.❞

❝Jesus, _amico_!❞ She heard Giullia speak from the back seat. ❝Don't be a fucking fairy, just drive!❞

     How they got there in one piece, Rosellina couldn't tell. Fiore had barely been able to keep his eyes on the road and off her body. She didn't blame him though since the burgundy silk dress Gigi had picked was a far cry what he was used to seeing her wear before— especially in winter—it was also cut only about an inch passed the knee and the plunging neckline was slightly uncomfortable. She had to wear Charlie's gift to avoid freezing to death.

     The place of choice—a pretty popular restaurant in downtown New York called _Douce Rouge_ —was crowded. But the maître d' must have been familiar with Giullia because the two of them were quickly led them to a table after handing away their coats, which made Lina wonder how many times she and Benjamin had dined there. Probably more times than Charles ever bothered to take her out for a nice dinner in a nice place. No longer after they were seated Ben Siegel himself showed up, greeting Lina with a smile and pulling a chair next to Giullia.

❝Baby,❞The young man whispered softly, leaning closer, ❝I thought you said you weren't coming. I would have picked you up if had told me earlier, or sent my driver.❞

❝ Benny sweetie,❞Gigi started with a voice filled of mocking sweetness and the sarcasm she adored using. ❝How many times do have to repeat this? I don't have to tell you where I go. And I don't need you or your driver to get to places.❞

     Lina had to muffle a chuckle at that. She was trying hard to pretend she wasn't listening to their conversation, keeping her eyes on her hands and her head lowered to hide the smile that threatened to stretch the smooth skin of her face.

❝Sorry. I...I... I just worry. It not safe for two women to walk around town unprotected this time of the night.❞

❝For your own good I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that.❞

❝Fiore drove us down here.❞ Lina offered drawing the man's attention, in a polite try of drowning out the quarrel that seemed about to emerge between the young couple.

❝Yeah, that fairy. At least he was good for something.❞ Her sister's rather rude mouthing caused Ben to look back at her with endearing tenderness.

❝I don't get why you don't like him.❞

❝He pisses me off that's all.❞ She turned her head to look at her beau, ❝So you're gonna invite us to join you or what?❞

     Benjamin stole a discreet glimpse at Rosellina, staring at her for a few short seconds with his eyes impossibly dark, filled with something alike to guilt and compassion and even something alike to pity. Luckily she choose to ignore it, thinking she might have started to see things.

❝Yeah... Yeah sure. Right away.❞ That was his nervous, dubious response.

     He proceded to take Giullia by the arm and lead the way. Lina followed silently alone behind them in quiet pacing of her heeled shoes, brown orbs cast down to her feet. She wondered if Charlie would be upset to see her there given she was supposed to be at home waiting for him like a proper italian wife should. They stopped at the large round table near the back of the place.

     Her said husband sat next to a sensual, sultry red-haired woman who had her hands clasped to his laid on the tablecloth. In the ring finger were his wedding band was supposed to be was nothing to be seen.

     For a moment all seemed to cease. She didn't hear the sound of the hustle and bustle around her or see the other people occupying the seats. It was as if there was only Charlie. And that woman. It was then Rosellina felt her body tense and her small, pale hands ball into fists and a burning rage wash down onto her soul.

 


	11. Hold Me Down

**(** _NEW YORK STATE, 1920_   **)**

 

 **A** t first, she was taken by a sudden urge to cry. Then she wanted to slap him — in fact she wanted to _kill_ him. It was hard to believe how quickly the overwhelming emotions flooded through her in a matter of seconds. Rosellina had felt sad, confused and humiliated only moments ago, but now she was angry. Just angry. There was a red rage burning her body and blinding her senses. Her head was in a fog as Benjamin introduced them across the table to the other guests, there were at least eight seats around it and six of them already occupied. She outright recognized her husband and Meyer who sat between him and that woman, but there were three other men she had never seen before in her life. She nodded to them as politely as she cared to be when she heard Benny speak her name aloud, not stopping to take in everyone. Her eyes were on Charlie. 

     She knew he would not try and explain himself or stand to greet her, he knew she would make a scene if he tried anything of the sort. He could see it in her eyes. She wouldn't tolerate him lying to her face. But the girl expected him to pretend he hadn't seen her, but he did worse than that, staring straight back at her and nodding politely as well — as if he did not know her. Benny pulled a chair for Giullia as she remained standing there like a fool, looking at him. The damned tears blurred her vision and she lowered her head to the ground. Lina seemed oblivious to the fact that she had caught the attention of one them, the one who stopped her when she reached for her chair and stood up to pull it for her. She choose to thank the stranger's gesture silently, with a tight-lipped smile.

❝I'm Jimmy.❞ He spoke when he sat back, offering a hand that she hesitantly took and shook. ❝Jimmy Darmody.❞

❝Jimmy? You mean James?❞ The man nodded, his pink lips parting into a bright smile  ❝The name's Rosellina Castellini. But you can call me Lina.❞

❝That's a nice sounding name for a nice looking lady.❞ His tone was rather gentle, his New Jersey accent audible in every word.

     A soft shade of red flushed her cheeks when she figured this man, James, was flirting with her. She looked back for a moment, once she rose her eyes again they found her husband staring attentively at the pair from the other side of the round table — the expression on his face never betraying his emotions, unlike the fury in his black orbes. Only then she realized the look in his eyes was one she had never seen before. _Good_ , she thought fiercely, turning to the handsome man seated beside her.

❝You're not from here are you, James?❞

❝You got it right. I'm from Atlantic City.❞ 

❝All the way from Jersey, huh? But tell me, what brings you to New York? Business, pleasure or maybe a bit both?❞

     She was flirting now too or at least trying to and hoping she was getting it right. She had never flirted with a man ever before, so she was quite unsure of what to say. He chuckled and Lina smiled thinking that perhaps she was better at that than she inicially thought.

❝Let's just say I'll gladly take whatever the big city offers me.❞

     When she opened her mouth to reply his rather suggestive answear, she heard Charlie clear his throat loudly — the angry growl resonating above the quiet conversations at the table. Everyone stopped and turned to him — even the pretty red head. Lina believed for a short moment he would cause a scene right there and then and thought that maybe she was slightly overstepping. The look in his face was _murderous_. It was Meyer's firm glare on him that may have prevented a tragedy.

❝Should we order?❞ He said instead.

     The tension lingered even after the dishes were served in record time. The air around them seemed to have thickened and the uneasiness was visible to some of them. Giullia and Benny seemed to absorved in whatever it was they were arguing about now to care. The new faces, Vito and Frank, looked unaware of and unaffected by the uncomfortable situation. Meyer was the one obviously struggling to control Charles while the woman couldn't take her nervous, fearful gaze off him. Even the beautiful blonde beside her must have sensed something was wrong but decided not to give it mind at all.

    Neither Lina nor Jimmy touched their plates when they were set before them, preferring to resume their chat instead. When she noticed, she had lost focus of her inicial intention of testing Charlie's nerves and stopped playing coy, diverting herself with the pleasant chatter. She found that James Darmody was an easy person to talk to and also learned that was twenty-two years old. Born only a year after her husband yet he looked, talked and acted younger. He had a kind face and easy smile and warm eyes.

     He told her about himself, about how he got into Princeton and how he had to drop out to join the Army and fight the Germans. The short time he spent in Chicago for "business purposes", he said softly hinting that he didn't want her to extend the matter and ask more questions concerning it — like he did after he mentioned the war. She also learned that he had a four-year-old son back home, a boy named Tommy. Lina was relieved when he didn't make mention of a wife or girlfriend — that made her selfishly think that maybe he was a widower or something like that. But didn't venture to ask about it and receive an unpleasant reply.

     And more than just talk he asked as well and listened to her answears carefully. Questions concerning her upbringing and background, her childhood and her family, and even school. She was surprised though when he showed interest in the fact that she had graduated from high school about a year ago, and even more when he asked her if she planned on getting into college and pursuing a career. Firstly she believed he was mocking her, but his genuine smile told her otherwise. And she was surprised again, this time by herself, when she only changed the subject, not bothering to tell him truth: that she was a married woman and a housewife, thus making it impossible for her to do as much as dream of doing that.

     It felt good talking too him. So much they kept the talk going until the end of dinner. The guests started leaving in pairs. Giullia left first and this time accepted her beau's offer to drive her home. Soon after the two other men excused themselves and walked away. It was strange to see Jimmy take his leave with the red head after biding her goodbye. Meyer was the last and quick to vanish silently. There was only her and her so called husband now, Lina sitting on one side and Charlie on the other.

     She didn't look at him, letting her gaze wander off and noting that the restaurant was nearly empty now with only about four or five more tables still occupied. He didn't look at her either keeping his stare on the glass of whisky in his hand, sipping on it soundly and slowly. When he finished he simply rose and grabbed her from the chair by her arm, guiding her out of the building. The trip back home was a quiet one, the coldness between them solid and frosting. Lina was too angry to be afraid though, she ignored the alarmed looks Fiore threw at her over his shoulder from the front seat of the car.

     The first thing she did when they got home was removing his gift off her a if it was on fire — with such ferocity it could have ripped the fabric apart — and discarding it right there on the floor. Rosellina walked straight up to the master bedroom and he followed after fixing himself another drink. They sat there in the darkness, the only light in the place the lamp on the nightstand and the moonlight pouring through the glass windows. They sat there on opposite side of the bed for the minutes that felt like hours before he finally gave in.

❝Quite the show you put on tonight.❞ He started, breaking the ice. ❝You wanna tell me 'bout it?❞

❝Excuse me?❞ She asked skeptically.

❝I asked if you wanna try and explain that shit to me? That cute little game you was playing with fuckin' Darmody! What the fuck was that all about?!❞

❝First of all, I really don't I'm the one who should be explaining myself here. But as to James there was no game, we were only talking.❞

❝Talking, huh?❞ He repeated, irony filling his angrily strained voice.

❝What happened to your ring?❞ She pointed to his left hand and then crossed her arms over her chest.

❝I...I...It's with my jeweler. I'm having it resized.❞ Charles seemed to have been caught off guard for a moment, but quickly regained his composure and yelled. ❝We was speakin' 'bout you and fuckin' Darmody! Don't hide from what you did!❞

❝I did nothing. You were the one walking around town without your ring and with another woman!❞ She shouted back at him.

     His seemed to eyes darkened even under the dim light of room. The man rose and circled the bed stopping where she sat and towering over her, the next she knew she had been yanked off the mattress. His fingers gripping her forearms so painfully Lina knew that would certainly leave red marks on her unblemished skin. She felt her heart clashing madly against her ribs as his eyes poured over hers. Maybe now she had overstepped.

❝I think you's forgettin' somethin'.❞ He wasn't yelling anymore, his voice was barely more than a whisper, somber and hostile and darkly threatning as if to remind her she wasn't talking to a nobody. ❝Respect. You's standing in my room, in my house. Don't talk to me like we's...❞

❝Equals?❞ She supplied for him after he fell silent, her own voice cracking and tears flooding her eyes.

     He released his grip on her and she fell back on the bed, sinking into the mattress once again. Charlie moved away from her and stopped in front of the opened door, leaning against the door frame with his back to her. Rosellina was shaking with fear by then. Fear of what this man — not her husband, but the gangster — would do to her. Her mind was a mist of emotions: confusion and indignation and hurt and fear above all those. He twisted his neck in that odd way he always did when something bothered him, he could hear her sobbing quietly behind him. He turned and slowly approached her again.

❝Stop it. Stop doing that.❞ He said seriously and then gestured at her face slick with salty tears that she quickly wipped away with the back of her hand.  ❝I'm not happy with the way you behaved tonight. I didn't like it.❞

     Their eyes met for a moment and Lina saw the corner of his lips pull up into a small smile, his fingers running through his messy dark curls as he let out a loud sigh.

 ❝I mean, I _did_ like it.❞ The man continued, his smile turning into a smirk so suggestive it was almost indecent. ❝You was lookin' so damn good on the little red dress that got me thinkin' all sorts of stuff in my head.❞

     She listened in silence, not knowing what to say in return. Charles then kneeled on the floor in front of where she sat, parting her legs and placing his body between them. His left hand cupped her face softly caressing it.

❝You was really close to drivin' me crazy, you know that? All the men in the restaurant noticed you right when you walked in.❞ That came out sounding like a strained moan and then his eyes darkened angrily again. ❝But then fucking Darmody noticed you too. And I didn't like that either, not one bit.❞

❝Don't be an hypocrite! You were with that woman too.❞

His hands grabbed at her waist.❝This sudden friendship of yours with Darmody is annoying me. I think maybe I'm gonna need to put an end to it. Maybe I'm gonna go and let him know that you're _my_ wife.❞

     She was outraged. Had he just ignored her and dismissed her statement about his mistress as if it meant nothing to him? As if it meant nothing to her?

❝Maybe I should have to do the same about red head friend too.❞ Lina stood up quite bruptly nearly knocking him down to the floor, moving away from his touch. ❝You can't ask me to be loyal if you can't even bring yourself to consider doing the same.❞ Pausing to swallow back the pitiful tears that threatened to fall, she forced herself to continue. ❝I won't demand loyalty from you, as long as you don't do from me.❞

     He said nothing when she finished the little monologue. His eyes stared right at but did not see her, the black orbs were empty and his mind seemed to wander off far away, as if he was reflecting on what had just spoken. Lina waited for his reply but heard nothing but silence in response, she knew the answear already. Her husband wouldn't give up his philandering with other women. That was cue, she had to get out of there was before she yelled a string of curses at him. The spare bedroom was right next to the master and luckily she always kept it clean and cozy in case they received an unexpected visitor. Turning from his gaze, the girl started her way toward the exit and had her hand on doorknob when he caught her fist and took her lips demanding kiss, filled with anger and pain and longing.

❝I didn't say you coupd leave.❞ He said when they parted, still so close that his mouth brushed hers. ❝I don't want you around Darmody, I don't want around another man. The idea that you's being with someone else makes me angry. I could have killed him tonight you know? Torture him first, let him bleed to death slowly, painfully. But Meyer stopped me.❞

❝Don't say stuff like that.❞ She tried pulling back but his grip on her remained firm, so firm it almost hurt. ❝He did nothing wrong. Unlike you.❞

❝Lina, I don't follow rules or conventions or shit like that. I don't let anything, anyone strain me or keep me from doing what I want.❞ She felt his hand fell to the hem of her skirt, fisting and pulling up the fabric just enough to stroke the skin of her thighs. ❝But I like you. I really do. I want you.❞

     His other hand repeated the same movements with her hair, fisting and pulling the brown locks as he lowered his lips to her neck. Charlie sighed again, sounding more frustrated this time. ❝If it really matters so much to you, I'll be more... careful...when it comes to other women and you's gonna stay way from other men.❞

     Rosellina wondered if he was serious and if that was an actual deal. Because if he was, if it was, that was hardly an acceptable agreement. She was at too high disadvantage.

 ❝I'll stay away from other men and you'll stay away from other women.❞ She reformulated his proposal, which made him growl and grunt in anger. ❝Or I'll give James a shot at me. We both know he wouldn't waste a chance to have, you saw how interested he was tonight.❞

❝You's stupid to think you have any sort of power over me!❞ She heard him growl furiously, facing her. ❝There's a whole lotta broads out there.❞

❝None of them is like me and you know it! Their only after your money and power and whatever else you can give them. What we have is different: I'm your wife and I love you.❞ She reached out to touch his left cheek in a gentle caress.

❝You don't have any power over me.❞ He repeated through clenched teeth.

     Rosellina thought he would let her go or push and start and restart the argument because his expression was one of pure fury. But to her surprise Charles hooked her waist and kissed her again with voracity. She slipped her fingers in his hair and pulled their bodies closer. It felt like it had been years since she last had him like that.

❝I'll be more careful. I promise❞ He said again and she cocked a brow in sign of confusion. ❝That's the best I can do.❞

     His hand found her chest and he cupped one of her breast feeling her nipple harden against his palm through the fabric. She unbuttoned his shirt and ripped off his white undershirt and saw him shiver deliciously when she touched him. He laid her down on the bed once she they were both rid of their clothes, covering his bare body with hers, skins burning with yearning and craving, longing for more of themselves, both seemingly desperate for more friction, their urgent grinding and groping made that clear. Charlie attacked her bare form three times that night, more hungrily each time and she welcomed the feeling of pain and pleasure blending and melting together — not caring if she would be marked in morning. It didn't matter. Nothing in the world seemed to matter when Charlie moved so frantically inside her as she bucked her hips on his crotch, her body shaking under his own. She groaned loudly when he sank deep enough to make her see dark spots dancing in her eyes and came undone on him, her warm wet walls tightning around his cock until his juices flooded her.

     When she rested her head on his chest, hearing his heavy breathing and heartbeat, triumph swelled her own. She did have some sort of power over him and she knew that now — a power that came from the love, affection and devotion she gave him. Three things he could not get from others. That night Rosellina had a small taste of the hold she possessed over his heart and mind, and she wanted more of it. That was the taste of love — selfish and greedy and jealous. It wasn't pretty or dreamy or dainty like in the books. But neither was Charlie.

     Her love for her husband came with the rather stifling, dizzying desire of possession over him. A controlling, dominating need to have him all for herself that was almost maddening. He had showed that night and in several other occassions that he felt the same way about her. He was hers and she was his. Lina smiled and snuggled against his nakedness and he stirred slightly in undeneath her. She didn't resist when sleep collapsed on her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     When she did wake it was with a sharp pain rippling down her belly and a nauseous feeling clunging to her stomach. Bile stung her throat when she jumped out of the bed kicking the blankets and ran to the bathroom. She watched in confusion as last night's dinner disappeared down the finely made porcelain sink. Perhaps it had been the wine, she thought. Lina had barely touched the food but finished seven to eleven glasses of the finest Italian wine through her joyful chatter with James without even noticing. She bathed and dressed and jeweled herself in swift motions, limbs heavy and sore and aching. It was odd how tired her body was after such a long, peaceful night of sleep. She decended the stairs to find that it was passed noon and that she had missed breakfast with her husband. It was quite unsual, even after a night with Charlie — Charlie, who wasn't there when she woke up.

❝He told me that you were tired and that I should not to wake you up.❞ Cosima promptly but bitterly informed when Lina asked her about it. 

     Rosellina thought it strange of her since she would always wake up very early in the morning to make Charlie breakfast — the way a good wife should. She didn't ponder on thought of it though, deciding it was probably nothing. She went through her usual routine tasks and habits quietly as the day proceeded as leisurely as the calm moving of a flowing river. 

❝You should have slapped him.❞ Gigi told her later that day, during their usual afternoon stroll as they walked around the neighborhood. ❝Actually that's the least you could have done. I would kill Benny if he was dumb enough to try and pull something like that on me.❞

❝You're starting to make feel bad I didn't.❞ Lina confessed quietly. Giullia made her feel as if she was giving him an easy time and letting him fool her. But she wanted to believe him. ❝He explained himself. He told me the truth.❞

❝How come you know that?❞

❝I called the jewellery shop this morning and I had a small chat with Mr. Stetter — his jeweler. He told me Charlie's ring will be fixed by next week.❞

Giullia scoffed. ❝Charlie might have threatened him into lying. Or paid him to. Or both for all I care.❞

❝We'll see about that, when we pick it up together, next week.❞

❝I'm just saying. Don't let him fool you.❞

❝How about you and Benny?❞ Lina asked in attempt to change the near constant subject of every conversation between them. She stole a glance at Fiore above her shoulder to find him only a few feet away from them but his eyes roaming about as if to pretend he wasn't hearing. She lowered her voice. ❝How's it going between the two of you? Have you talked to our parents about him yet?❞

❝Why should I? They don't have to know about Benny. It's not like I'm gonna marry him or some shit, in fact we're not even dating.❞

Her brows furrowed at that. ❝Then what is it that you two are doing?❞

Her sister shrugged and then smirked, a mischievous glint lighting up her dark brown eyes. ❝Killing time. Having fun. Entertaining ourselves. I'm not sure, but you can call it what you want. ❞

❝This 'time-killing' of yours is hardly an appropriate approach on courtship. _Pappa_ won't be happy about this.❞

❝He doesn't know.❞

❝He will find out about it soon since you haven't truly tried to hide it. People have seen you with Benny, people that he knows and know him back. Word will get back to him at some point.❞

❝Maybe it will. Maybe it won't. So?❞

❝Giullia, for Christ's sake!❞ She snapped and the younger girl shot her a concerned look. Lina rarely called her by actual name it was always "Gigi", always. ❝He'll probably kill you if he learns of something like this: you, his unmarried teenage daughter, traipsing around town with Bugsy Siegel.❞

❝You worry too much, you know that?❞

❝Someone has to since appearantly neither you or your beau do.❞

❝What will you have me do, though? He hasn't brought up the subject of marriage or even an engagement. And I'm not sure I want any of that.❞

❝I'm just concerned for you.❞

❝I know that.❞ She said, her voice uncharacteristically soft. ❝I'll be more careful from now on, if that would soothe your worries.❞

     Lina was fairly certain she would _not_ do that at all, but she knew talking would be useless. Words never had much of an effect on her sister, she was more prone to action instead, always had been. And she felt too tired to fight Gigi now. She settled for leaving the matter unresolved, for now, and only sighed in defeat.

❝We have to go now. I have to get dinner ready for Charlie, he'll be home soon.❞

     Just as they rounded the corner dizziness hit her senses, her vision begun to blur just as her knees started to shake and weaken, gloomy and dusky shadows danced around her eyes and for a moment everything seemed to darken. And there it was again, that same nauseous feeling grasping at her. Rosellina heard her sister say something, but the other girl's voice sounded too far-flung for her to understand the words. The last thing she felt was a warm hand on her arm before she gave in to darkness.

     Lina woke up with a throbbing headache and pain radiating across her body. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself curled up in her bed under the silk sheets and fur blankets. It had to be kate night already, but could make out a familiar silhouette through the dim lighting of the bedroom. Charlie lingered in front of the window staring out, his back to her and cigarette shoved between his lips, the smoke fogging the glass. He seemed absorbed and brooding, even. He didn't notice her until her chest pressed his back.

❝It was the wine.❞ She hummed sleepily against the fine fabric of his tailored jacket.

❝Darmody's a bad influence.❞ She couldn't see him but was almost sure he was scowling. ❝But at least now I have a good excuse to put a bullet in his skull.❞

❝Charlie, please.❞

❝Alright. No killing. But maybe beating him 'til he's out.❞

❝You didn't have to come you know, it was nothing.❞

❝Course I had to. Fiore called in on me and said you passed out on street.❞

❝It was nothing.❞ Lina insisted firmly. ❝I'm feeling better now, I was probably just tired.❞

❝I'll have someone come and see you tomorrow. A doctor.❞

     She was nearly overcome an urge to reassure him it wasn't necessary, that she was well now, but she wasn't so certain of it herself. Lina felt slightly faint and still weak and suddenly sleepy again. Perhaps it was better if she only listened to her husband and trusted him, as hard as it was considering the recent events. Had he forgotten already? What he had done to her? What he had put her through? All the degradation and humilitation. If he had she had no one but herself to blame for it, herself and her willingness to so easily forgive his faults as a husband. A voice in her head — with a tone unsurprisingly similar to her sister's — prompted her to remind him of his betrayal. He was trying at least, — another voice insisted — showing he cared aing what he could to get back on her good side. And she would let him think he was succeeding, for now. Charlie turned between her arms and eyed her silently for a long moment, before dropping his own to wrap around her and pull her closer. He buried his face on the crock of her neck and traced a thin line on the smooth skin with cold lips, feeling her body shiver in his embrance. But she convinced herself she was far too tired to try and push him away. 

     So she let him lead her back to soft bed and slip her under the mountains of heated covers and hold her there.

     She would let him hold her, for now.


End file.
